Love In Jeju
by Dyah Cho
Summary: [CHAP 6 UPDATE] Park Jimin seorang anak kaya raya sedang berlibur ke pulau Jeju dan menginap disalah satu Hotel milik keluarganya, Dan Min Yoongi salah satu karyawan di hotel tersebut mendapatkan permintaan untuk mengurusi Jimin selama tinggal disana. Apakah Jimin menaruh hati padanya? Let's Read /BTS FANFICT, Jimin x Yoongi/ BL,Yaoi/ DLDR!/
1. Chapter 1

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 _Boys Love, Drama, Romance, Hurt – Comfort_

Rate T

 _Story is My Mine~ So if you don't like, Please don't read~_

 _Sorry for Typo, etc_

 _Hope you like it^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seorang pemuda tampan dengan setelan _Jeans_ selutut, _T-shirt_ merah dengan logo ber _merk_ tepat di dada sebelah kirinya, serta _beanie_ hitam dengan lambing bendera _Amerika_ ditengahnya. Tak lupa kacamata hitam yang pasti ber _merk_ mahal bertengger di wajahnya, menutupi kedua matanya yang indah nan tegas, memberikan kesan _cool_ bagi setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Tuan Jimin mari saya antar ke kamar anda" Pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil itu ternyata bernama Jimin, dan ia hanya tersenyum mengiyakan saat manajer hotel menyambutnya dan menyuruh salah satu petugas hotel untuk membawakan barang-barangnya menuju kamar yang telah dipesannya jauh hari. Ya Jimin akan menghabiskan waktu liburannya di salah satu pulau kebanggaan negeri ginseng tersebut, _Jeju_. Dan kalian pasti ingin tau kenapa manajer hotel tersebut mengetahui nama Jimin saat pertama bertemu?

Jimin merupakan anak tunggal dari pemilik hotel di _Jeju_ , hotel yang kini Jimin tempati. Semua karyawan di hotel tersebut sudah tau identitas Jimin, namun hanya satu orang, Ya satu orang yang tidak tau siapa Jimin.

DUG

"Ouch" Jimin mengaduh kesakitan saat seseorang menabrak tubuhnya. Sang manajer hotel yang hendak mengantar Jimin melotot saat mengetahui siapa yang menabrak Jimin.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_ apa matamu tidak dipakai? Kau tau siapa yang kau tabrak itu? Dia adalah- "

"Ah _gwaenchana_? apa kau kesakitan? Maaf aku tidak melihatmu berjalan" ucap Jimin tiba - tiba saja memotong ucapan sang manajer hotel itu.

" _M- mian_ , aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku manajer- _nim_ " Yoongi membungkuk meminta maaf. Jimin baru menyadari jika Yoongi salah satu karyawan di hotel milik keluarganya.

"Yasudah cepat kembali bekerja sana!" perintah sang manajer. Yoongi pun kembali membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan sang manajer.

"Apa dia karyawan baru disini?" ucap Jimin.

"Ah iya tuan, maafkan atas sikapnya tadi" Jimin tidak menanggapi ucapan manajer itu, hanya tersenyum. entahlah apa yang menjadi bahan senyuman dari Jimin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Jimin, jika membutuhkan sesuatu bisa beritau saya kapanpun, nanti saya akan menyuruh petugas yang lain untuk membawakannya.." ucap manajer tersebut usai sampai didepan kamar Jimin.

"Eum itu manajer- _nim_ , bisakah aku meminta karyawan baru tadi mengurusi semua keperluanku disini? dari menyiapkan makan, membersihkan kamar hingga mengajakku berkeliling disekitar _Jeju_?"

"A- apa anda yakin Tuan? Maksud anda Min Yoongi kan?" Manajer itu sedikit kaget dengan permintaan Jimin.

"Apa ada yang salah manajer- _nim_?"

"Ah t- tidak tuan, maafkan saya. baiklah, saya akan memberitahu Yoongi hal ini. Anda ingin makan siang dimana tuan? jika didalam kamar saya akan beritau Yoongi untuk membawakan makan siang anda"

Jimin menimang ucapan sang manajer, lalu tersenyum "Ide yang bagus manajer- _nim_ , terima kasih"

"Sama- sama tuan, selamat beristirahat"

Jimin pun memasuki kamarnya, menaruh tas dan kopernya lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Jimin menatap langit - langit kamarnya lalu tersenyum saat mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Yoongi. Jimin benar - benar terpesona melihatnya. Yoongi yang memiliki kulit pucat, serta tubuhnya yang mungil tidak seperti kebanyakan laki - laki, rambutnya yang dicat berwarna hijau mint menambah kesan manis dari wajahnya.

Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja Jimin sudah seperti orang gila yang senyum - senyum sendiri.

"Min Yoongi..."

Usai menggumamkan nama Yoongi, Jimin menutup kedua matanya. Rasa lelah selama perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Jeju membuatnya tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa kantuk yang melandanya. Mari kita biarkan sejenak untuk Jimin melepas rasa lelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Manajer- _nim_? Jadi saya hanya bekerja di kamar itu?" ucap Yoongi setengah berteriak. Sang manajer mengusap telinganya mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Ya ya ya, Aku tidak tuli Yoongi- _ssi_ kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu aishh?"

"Hehehe maafkan saya manajer- _nim_ , saya hanya memastikan ucapan anda benar" Yoongi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Benar Yoongi- _ssi_ , kau harus membawakan makan pagi, siang dan malam. Lalu kau juga harus membersihkan kamarnya dan selanjutnya kau ikuti saja semua yang diperintahkannya. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau bekerja dengannya. _Arraseo_?"

"T- tapi manajer- _nim_ bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku di sini?" tanya Yoongi bingung. "Kau tau Yoongi- _ssi_ konsumen itu paling berharga, jadi kau ikuti saja apa yang sudah aku perintahkan. untuk pekerjaanmu disini masih banyak yang bisa mengerjakannya. sekarang cepatlah bawakan makan siang ke kamarnya!"

"B- baik manajer- _nim_ " Yoongi pun bergegas keluar dari ruangan sang manajer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

"Tuan ini saya Min Yoongi, saya membawakan makan siang anda"

Ting Tong

Tak ada jawaban, Yoongi pun kembali memencet bel kamar Jimin. "Apa aku buka saja?" Yoongi mengeluarkan kartu untuk akses masuk ke kamar Jimin, Manajer nya yang memberikan dan sudah pasti atas perintah Jimin pula.

Pintu pun terbuka, Yoongi dengan hati - hati masuk kedalam untuk menemui sang tuan yang menyuruhnya bekerja. Yoongi menaruh nampan yang berisi makanan untuk makan siang Jimin di meja makan. Lalu mencari keberadaan Jimin yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan keberadaannya sejak Yoongi memencet bel kamarnya.

Yoongi memasuki kamar Jimin, dan dapat dilihat olehnya bahwa sang penghuni sedang tertidur ditempat tidurnya. Yoongi mendekat meneliti wajah Jimin yang tertidur.

"Ah yaampun pasti dia sangat kaya bisa memesan kamar hotel semahal ini, beruntungnya bisa terlahir kaya" ucap Yoongi bergumam. Lalu setelah itu Yoongi beranjak meninggalkan kamar Jimin. Yoongi memilih untuk menunggu di ruang tamu hingga tuannya bangun dari tidurnya.

Tanpa Yoongi sadari Jimin membuka matanya saat Yoongi berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Jimin juga mendengar apa yang Yoongi ucapkan.

"Beruntung? Kau salah Min Yoongi..." ucap Jimin tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai Dyah Cho Is Back~

Apalah ini aku juga gg ngerti bisa jadi kek gitu ceritanya wkwk

Mau tau tanggapan kalian dulu, ini baru permulaannya loh~ kalo respon kalian bagus nanti dilanjut.. pokonya ini masih banyak misterinya yaaa Haha

Jangan pada kecewa aku kasih rate T Hihihi

Okedeh~ Ditunggu _Review_ nya yaa

©DyahCho~


	2. Chapter 2

Love In Jeju

 **© Dyah Cho**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 _Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Nc_

Rate M

 _Story is My Mine~ So if you don't like, Please don't read~_

 _Sorry for Typo, etc_

 _Hope you like it^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 2

Selang beberapa lama Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya, ponsel Jimin pun berbunyi. Jimin mengerang kesal, dia tau siapa yang mengganggunya tanpa harus melihat nama sang penelpon di layar datar ponselnya.

" _Wae_?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau melakukan perjodohan itu?" suara disebrang sana terdengar datar.

Jimin menghela nafasnya jengah "Yakin _aboeji_ , Tolong kali ini saja berikan aku kebebasan untuk menentukan jalanku sendiri. Aku lelah harus selalu menuruti permintaanmu yang menjadi perintah mutlak bagiku. _Aboeji_ , aku anakmu bukan? Perlakukanlah aku sebagai anakmu, bukan bonekamu."

Hening, tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari Ayah Jimin.

"Baiklah. kali ini Aku mengalah. Tapi sebagai konsekuensinya, semua fasilitasmu akan aku cabut. Dan kau harus menghidupi dirimu sendiri dengan kerja keras."

Jimin tercengang dengan ucapan ayahnya kali ini, itu artinya Jimin harus bekerja? Kerja apa di pulau seperti ini?

"Pergilah ke seberang pulau, disana ada sebuah villa lengkap dengan perkebunan dan peternakan, hanya saja villa itu dalam keadaan rusak sehingga tidak layak huni. Kau hanya perlu memperbaikinya dan membuka kembali tempat itu menjadi tujuan wisata, jika kau berhasil aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi memaksakan kehendakku padamu."

" _A- aboeji_.."

Lagi-lagi Jimin tercengang, ada apa dengan ayahnya kali ini? ini benar-benar bukan seperti ayahnya.

"Villa itu milikku, tapi jika kau berhasil kembali membukanya maka itu akan menjadi milikmu. setelah kau melihat keadaannya segera hubungi aku apa saja yang kau butuhkan, itu akan menjadi bonus untukmu karna aku menawarkan kebaikanku kepadamu yang mulai menolak perintahku."

"T- tunggu _aboeji_ -"

Belum sempat Jimin mencerna kata-kata sang ayah, ayahnya itu sudah menutup sambungannya. Antara senang, sedih dan bingung menjadi satu dibenak Jimin. Senang karna pada akhirnya Jimin terbebas dari perjodohan konyol ayahnya. Sedih karna Jimin tidak lagi dengan bebas memakai black card nya karna sudah diblokir sang ayah. dan bingung karna harus mengelola sebuah villa milik ayahnya. Jimin bahkan tidak tau harus bagaimana mengelolanya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah belajar manajemen bisnis. Tapi ucapan ayahnya yang berjanji untuk membebaskan Jimin dari semua perintahnya, terdengar menarik ditelinganya. Ya, Jimin akan berusaha sendiri, itu berarti ayahnya mempercayainya. Jimin akan buktikan itu.

.

.

Usai menutup panggilannya dengan Jimin, sang ayah menghembuskan nafasnya lalu melirik sang istri yang melipatkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap sang suami tajam.

"Aku sudah membebaskannya sayang, jadi sampai kapan kau akan memasang wajah seperti itu kepadaku? Aku membutuhkanmu isteriku, Sudah yah marahnya. Ayo kita ke kamar..."

"Ini peringatan terakhir sayang, jika kau masih memaksakan Jimin menuruti permintaanmu-" sang isteri masih menatap tajam "Aku akan pergi menyusul Jimin." Sang suami tercengang mendengar ancaman istrinya, "Jaejong- ah kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, aku janji tidak akan lagi memaksakan Jimin." Yunho memelas menatap Jaejong sang istri.

"Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu. Huh seharusnya sejak dulu aku mengancammu seperti ini sehingga Jimin tidak perlu pergi dari rumah." Jaejong melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Sayang ayo kita membuat adik untuk Jimin hmm," Yunho mengejar Jaejong menuju kamar mereka. Jaejong berhenti lalu menatap tajam Yunho dibelakangnya. "Malam ini aku tidak bergairah sayang, aku lelah dan ingin tidur. Kau tidur dikamar Jimin sana." Jaejong menutup pintu kamar lalu menguncinya. Yunho menatap nanar pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Lagi, Yunho harus menuntaskannya sendiri. Istrinya Jaejong, benar-benar menghukumnya.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang menyiapkan air hangat didalam bath tub, Hari sudah sore pasti tuannya itu akan bangun dan mandi setelah lama tertidur karena kelelahan. Sambil menunggu air terisi penuh Yoongi bernyanyi nyanyi kecil. Tanpa disadarinya Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi lalu tersenyum.

"Suaramu bagus,"

Yoongi terperanjat saat suara Jimin tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Yoongi menunduk malu.

"M- maaf tuan, apa suara saya membangunkan tidur anda?" Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi dengan tampang menyesalnya yang menurutnya lucu.

"Tidak kok, aku sudah bangun dari tadi dan mendengarkanmu bernyanyi."Jimin mulai mendekat ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jimin yang berhenti didepannya. Jimin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi, lalu berbisik ditelinganya.

"Panggil saja aku Jimin, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi meremang mendengar suara Jimin dengan nafasnya yang hangat menyapa telinganya. Yoongi terdiam, Jantungnya berdebar. Dan seakan lupa caranya bernafas. Dia harus segera keluar dari sini, bahaya jika dirinya terus berada didekat lelaki ini. Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya harus menegang hanya karna bisikan Jimin.

"P- permisi tuan, saya telah menyiapkan airnya jika anda ingin mandi." Yoongi segera berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Jimin menghela nafasnya sambil memandang tubuh Yoongi yang menjauh.

"Apa dia tidak mendengar ucapanku? Aku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuan'."

.

.

.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar hotel Jimin, insiden di kamar mandi tadi membuatnya harus mencari udara segar untuk dihirupnya. Tapi Yoongi kemudian berpikir ulang, Jimin kan tadi hanya membisikinya, kenapa juga Yoongi harus berpikiran yang negatif?

"Astaga Yoongi, memang apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang? Lagipula lelaki itu tidak akan berpikir untuk menyukaimu. Kalian berbeda." Yoongi bergumam merutuki kebodohannya.

Yoongi mengatur nafasnya, lalu memutuskan untuk kembali masuk kedalam kamar hotel. Ya, Yoongi harus bersikap biasa saja, dia harus berusaha untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya jika berhadapan dengan Jimin. Ingat tujuan utamanya, bekerja lalu menghasilkan uang.

Yoongi menoleh kearah kamar mandi, Jimin masih didalam. Yoongi pun berinisiatif untuk merapihkan kamar tidur Jimin yang tadi dipakainya. Yoongi merapihkan koper baju Jimin yang belum terbuka kedalam lemari, lalu baju-baju yang berserakan dikasur Yoongi masukan kedalam keranjang yang terbuat dari rotan, Yoongi akan membawanya ke _Laundry_ di hotel ini.

Jimin sudah menyelesaikan mandinya, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Lagi, Jimin berhenti ketika melihat Yoongi didalam kamarnya, sedang membereskan kamar tidurnya. Yoongi lagi-lagi tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin, sehingga dengan leluasa Jimin kembali memperhatikan Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum, Yoongi benar-benar manis.

"Eh? Ah- Tuan, saya sudah selesai membereskan kamar tidurnya, silahkan jika tuan ingin berganti baju. Saya pamit keluar." Lagi, Yoongi gugup setengah mati saat Jimin berdiri didepan pintu dan memperhatikannya. Jimin mengernyit mendengar panggilan 'tuan' lagi dari mulut Yoongi. Saat Yoongi melewatinya, Jimin menahan tangannya. Yoongi terdiam, lalu menatap Jimin bingung.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memanggilku tanpa sebutan 'tuan'?" Yoongi mengernyit, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jimin "Maksud tuan?" Jimin menghela nafasnya lelah, "Yoongi, panggil saja aku Jimin. Apa kau tidak bisa menghilangkan kata 'tuan' kepadaku?"

Yoongi kembali terdiam, mengerti dengan maksud Jimin. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Yoongi sopan memanggil Jimin yang notabene adalah tuannya dengan hanya memanggil namanya? Jimin melihat keraguan yang tersirat diwajah Yoongi.

"Aku yang menyuruhmu Yoongi, jadi panggil saja aku Jimin. aku tidak mau lagi mendengar sebutan 'tuan' dari mulut manismu itu." Jimin melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang bahkan tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-katanya. _Manis? Astagaa Jimin menyebutnya manis?_ Wajah Yoongi merona, kata-kata Jimin membuatnya serasa terbang.

.

.

Malam harinya, Yoongi sudah berada di rumah kecilnya. Rumah yang diwariskan oleh kakek dan neneknya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di pulau ini. Itulah kata pengurus panti yang membesarkannya. Yoongi bahkan tidak pernah tau wujud rupa kakek dan neneknya, foto-fotonya pun tidak ada satupun didalam rumah. Hanya berbekal selembar kertas yang menyatakan bahwa Yoongi adalah cucu kandung nenek dan kakeknya, Yoongi tentu saja senang ternyata dirinya masih memiliki keluarga, meskipun kini hanya tertinggal rumah peninggalan kakek dan neneknya, setidaknya mereka mengakui Yoongi yang bahkan orang tuanya membuangnya. Ya teka – teki siapa kedua orangtua nya Yoongi tidak pernah tau. Yang dia tau dirinya dibuang, dan ditinggalkan begitu saja didepan panti asuhan.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya, meringis pedih setiap mengingat kenyataan bahwa dirinya hanya sendiri disini.

' _Aku hanya ingin kebahagiaan Tuhan…'_

Setelah itu Yoongi benar-benar terlelap tidur, menembus alam mimpi nya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Jimin sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Melihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya mengatakan bahwa Jimin telah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Jimin menurunkan handuknya, lalu mengambil celana _Jeans_ seperempat diatas kasurnya dan mengenakannya. Setelah itu Jimin menyemprotkan _body mist_ ketubuhnya, aroma maskulin pun menguar dipenjuru kamarnya. Lalu Jimin mengambil sebuah _Sweater_ hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak hitam dan memakainya. Jimin menyisir rambut coklat terangnya yang basah, membelahnya menjadi dua bagian yang sama. Jimin tersenyum puas memandangi dirinya di cermin.

"Astaga Park Jimin, kau sungguh tampan."

Jimin mengambil jam tangannya diatas meja nakasnya, sebelum memakainya Jimin melihat arah jarum jam berhenti, "Kemana Yoongi? kenapa dia belum datang?"

Yoongi…

Jimin tersenyum mengingat Yoongi, jikasaja Jimin berani meminta Yoongi tinggal dengannya di hotel ini, pasti dirinya merasa senang karna bisa melihat lelaki manis itu setiap saat. Tapi Yoongi pasti menolak keras, Ya lelaki itu pasti merasa canggung karna tinggal bersama lelaki yang baru dikenalnya. Jimin hanya perlu bersabar bukan? Yoongi pasti bisa ditaklukannya, dan Jimin berjanji akan membuat Yoongi menjadi miliknya.

Suara knop pintu terbuka menyadarkan Jimin dari lamunannya, Jimin tersenyum menyadari siapa yang baru saja masuk. Jimin pun berjalan keluar. Dilihatnya Yoongi yang sedang membuka tirai jendela, sehingga cahaya pagi masuk menggantikan cahaya gelap di ruang tamu. Kelihatannya Yoongi belum sempat mengganti bajunya dengan seragam hotel, dapat terlihat oleh Jimin, Yoongi bertubuh mungil itu mengenakan _tshirt_ putih panjang dengan motif jaring-jaring dibagian lengannya, sehingga Jimin dapat melihat kulit putih mulus Yoongi yang bagaikan susu itu tercetak jelas dimata Jimin. Jimin merasakan tubuhnya panas, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu miliknya mengeras, merasa sesak minta dikeluarkan pemiliknya.

' _Oh damn, kenapa juga Yoongi memakai pakaian seperti itu?'_

Jimin mengumpat dalam hati, Yoongi benar-benar telah mengambil kesadarannya.

Yoongi menoleh, keningnya mengkerut bingung melihat Jimin yang meringis seperti menahan sakit.

"Tu – M- maksud saya Jimin, apa anda baik-baik saja? Wajah anda pucat." Jimin segera mengembalikan kesadarannya saat mendengar suara halus Yoongi mengalun indah ditelinganya, tapi tidak membuat sesuatu miliknya yang berada dipusat selatannya membaik. Jimin segera berbalik kembali menuju kamarnya, lalu menutup pintu. Membuat Yoongi semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Dia seperti orang bodoh." Yoongi menggendikan bahunya, lalu kembali membereskan ruang tamu.

Jimin membuka kembali celananya, dan memasuki kamar mandi. Sebelum itu Jimin membuka kran _shower_ nya, membiarkannya terbuka. Dan Jimin berdiri di pojok ruangan kamar mandi itu, lalu tangannya memijit kejantanannya yang mengeras dan besar. Jimin mulai menggerakan tangannya maju mundur, lalu mengerang merasakan gairahnya pada pusat kemaluannya. Dia membayangkan Yoongi menghisap kejantanannya, lalu Jimin membenamkan tubuhnya memasuki lubang gairah Yoongi. Semakin lama semakin cepat, hingga akhirnya Jimin merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya bergolak, cairan kental itu menyembur keluar sehingga mengotori pangkal pahanya lalu turun kelantai kamar mandi. Jimin mengatur nafasnya. Oh sial, sudah lama sekali Jimin tidak melampiaskan gairahnya. Kali ini Jimin merasakan gairahnya naik saat melihat kulit tubuh Yoongi. _Ini bahaya, apalagi Yoongi akan tiap hari terlihat olehnya._

Jimin harus bisa mati-matian menahan gairahnya saat sedang bersama Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Yoongi, kau mau kemana?"

Jimin melihat Yoongi membawa tasnya, Yoongi berhenti dan menoleh menatap Jimin. "Ah, saya ingin berganti baju."

"Jangan!"

Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, kenapa Jimin melarangnya berganti baju? Yoongi kan bekerja, jadi harus memakai seragamnya bukan?

"Loh? Memang kenapa?"

"Hari ini aku akan melihat villa ku di pulau sebrang, kau akan menemaniku hari ini. Jadi jangan harap aku mengijinkanmu pergi bersamaku dengan menggunakan seragam hotel." Yoongi membulatkan matanya, _menemani Jimin?_

"Jangan protes dan ikut saja Yoongi, aku tidak suka berpergian sendiri." Jimin mengambil kunci mobilnya yang sudah disiapkan oleh pihak hotel. Lalu berjalan melewati Yoongi yang sama sekali belum membuka suaranya. Jimin menoleh melihat Yoongi seperti patung yang berdiam diri. "Hei, cepatlah Yoongi." Jimin tersenyum geli menyadarkan Yoongi yang tersentak dari lamunannya. _'Ahh kenapa dia menggemaskan sekali'_ batin Jimin.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yoongi segera menyusul Jimin keluar dari kamar hotel. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju _basement_ tempat mobil diparkir.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yoongi menoleh kepada Jimin saat mereka telah berada didalam mobil. "Menyebrang pulau." Jawab Jimin tanpa menoleh karna fokus menatap lurus jalanan didepannya. Yoongi semakin bingung, untuk apa menyebrangi pulau? Apa Jimin ini sebenarnya buronan, Sehingga harus pergi ke pulau sebrang? Terus Jimin sengaja membawanya untuk dijadikan sandera? Yoongi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Jimin sedikit menoleh melihat Yoongi, lagi-lagi terkekeh. Jimin tau pasti Yoongi berpikiran negative kepadanya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak menculikmu kok. Aku sengaja memintamu mengantarku, karna aku tidak punya orang lain lagi yang kukenal disini. Lagipula kau kan bekerja untukku." Jimin beredehem, lalu melanjutkan lagi ucapannya, "Di sebrang pulau sana ada sebuah villa yang sudah lama tutup, aku kesini bermaksud untuk kembali membukanya, mengingat wisatawan banyak yang datang kesini. Sekarang ini aku akan melihat terlebih dahulu keadaannya." Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi menghela nafasnya lega.

"Seharusnya anda bilang, sehingga saya tidak perlu mengira anda sebagai buronan yang kabur lalu menculik saya." Jawab Yoongi sedikit kesal. Jimin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau mengira aku buronan?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dari ujung matanya, "Hei, mana ada buronan tampan sepertiku?" Yoongi mencibir mendengar ucapan _narsis_ Jimin, "Terkadang penampilan dan wajah itu bisa menipu." Jimin kembali tertawa dan tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi yang melihat Jimin tertawa seperti itu, mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Membuat Jimin yang melihatnya terpesona dengan ukiran bibir mungil yang melengkung, _Manis_ …

Perjalanan mereka yang awalnya bersifat kaku, kini telah cair. Jimin merasa pada awalnya Yoongi membatasi dirinya, tapi sekarang Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi yang nyaman berbicara kepadanya, tanpa melihat status mereka. Jimin masih teringat ucapan Yoongi kemarin, betapa beruntungnya Jimin terlahir sebagai orang berada. Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah tau, selama itupula Jimin hanya menjadi boneka bagi ayahnya. Terkadang Jimin berharap terlahir dari orang tua yang miskin saja, karna itu ayahnya tidak akan bisa menguasainya. Tapi sekarang Jimin mengerti, ayahnya melakukan itu demi dirinya, walaupun caranya salah. Sekarang ini Jimin bisa bernafas lega, dirinya bertekad untuk mandiri dan bekerja keras. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan bergantung lagi kepada orang tuanya. Jimin akan menghasilkan uangnya sendiri.

.

.

Kini Jimin telah memarkiran mobilnya, terlihat seseorang melambaikan tangannya kepada Jimin saat dirinya dan Yoongi keluar dari dalam mobil. Jimin pun membalas lambaian tangan itu, lalu mereka berjalan menuju seseorang yang menunggu mereka di pinggir laut.

"Silahkan tuan, _boat_ nya sudah kami siapkan." Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum hangat menatap Jimin. "Terima kasih _ahjussi_." Balas Jimin kemudian. Lelaki itu kemudian mengamati Yoongi, "Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sedang berbulan madu disini?"

Jimin dan Yoongi tercengang, keduanya menoleh bersamaan, lalu menatap gugup lelaki paruh baya tersebut, "A- ah, apa kami terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru menikah?" Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu menoleh kembali menatap Yoongi yang masih terdiam karna kaget. "Kalau begitu apa kalian sudah lama menikah?" ucap lelaki itu lagi, kali ini lebih bersemangat dengan kedua mata berbinar. Mau tak mau Jimin dan Yoongi kembali tercengang, pertanyaan lelaki itu membuat keduanya semakin terpojok, mereka bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Tentu saja _ahjussi_ , kami telah lama menikah. Kebetulan kami ingin menengok villa kami yang di pulau sana, hmm yaa sekalian kami berbulan madu untuk yang kedua kalinya." Jimin menarik Yoongi, lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Yoongi. Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin yang berani-beraninya berbihing kepada orang tua didepannya ini. Jimin pun menatap Yoongi lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Wahh, senang sekali rasanya melihat pasangan mesra seperti kalian, baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit dulu." Lelaki itu pun berbalik meninggalkan Jimin yang masih merangkul pinggang Yoongi. namun baru beberapa langkah lelaki itu berhenti lalu berbalik kembali, "Ah ya tuan, saya sudah siapkan bahan bakarnya yang lain didalam sana, jadi jika anda akan berlama-lama di pulau itu, anda tidak akan kerepotan mencari bahan bakar. Karena di pulau itu sangat jarang yang menjualnya. Selamat bersenang-senang" lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jimin. Sebuah isyarat yang Jimin dan Yoongi tau.

"Terima kasih _ahjussi,_ tentu saja kami akan bersenang-senang. _Iyakan sayang_?" Tubuh Yoongi bergetar saat diakhir kalimat Jimin merendahkan suaranya lalu berbisik ditelinga Yoongi. Wajahnya merona entah karna Jimin masih merangkul pinggangnya, atau kata-kata manis yang diucapkan Jimin kepadanya, Yoongi bingung dengan semua ini.

"J- Jimin, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Yoongi menggeliat tak nyaman saat Jimin malah semakin mempererat rangkulannya. Jimin menoleh, lalu melihat tangannya, seketika Jimin langsung melepaskannya. "Ah maaf Yoongi, aku terbawa suasana." Jimin tersenyum malu. Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya, "Terbawa suasana maksudnya? Apa di _Seoul_ anda seorang _actor_?" Tanya Yoongi kemudian, membuat Jimin kini yang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan saja pertanyaan saya. Jadi, bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

Jimin mengangguk, kemudian berjalan mendahului Yoongi menuju _boat_ yang terparkir di pinggir dermaga. Jimin melepaskan tali yang menahan _boat_ tersebut lalu menghidupkan mesinnya. Jimin melihat wajah Yoongi yang sedikit cemas masih berdiri di dermaga menatapi _boat_ nya, kemudian Jimin mengulurkan tangannya. Yoongi menatap tangan Jimin yang terulur, namun tidak serta merta menghilangkan kecemasannya.

"Turunlah, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku ini perenang yang baik." Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar lelucon Jimin, "Kira-kira berapa lama kita akan sampai kesana?" Jimin berpikir sejenak, "eumm, sekitar sepuluh menit sampai, tidak lama. Ayo, pegang tanganku." Yoongi masih terlihat ragu, lalu tiba-tiba Jimin menarik tangannya, membuat Yoongi kini berada diatas _boat._ Tubuh Yoongi menegang, dirinya kini berada diatas air. Sesuatu yang selama ini Yoongi takutkan, tapi Yoongi tidak pernah tau kenapa dirinya selalu takut jika berada diatas air. Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah terjawabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah, aku bersamamu Yoongi. Jika kau takut kau bisa memegang tanganku. Duduklah. Kita berangkat oke." Jimin mulai menjalankan _boat_ nya, membuat Yoongi _refleks_ menunduk kebawah lalu memeluk sebelah kaki Jimin. Jimin tersentak, lalu melihat kebawahnya, Yoongi dengan tubuh bergetar memeluk kedua kakinya, membuatnya mau tak mau terkekeh. Sebegitu takutnya kah Yoongi? Jimin pun membiarkan Yoongi tetap memeluk kedua kakinya, sedangkan dirinya fokus menjalankan _boat_ nya.

Pulau sebrang mulai terlihat, tidak banyak penduduk disana. Tapi menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh _Appa_ nya, di pulau itu penduduknya hanya mengurus perkebunan serta peternakannya saja, sehingga villa nya tidak tersentuh sama sekali. Dan itu sekarang menjadi tugasnya, membuka kembali villa itu dan menjadi tujuan wisata. Mulai kini Jimin bukan lagi Jimin yang selalu mengandalkan _black card_ yang diberikan oleh _Appa_ nya, Jimin tidak akan lagi merengek kepada _Appa_ nya agar membelikannya sesuatu yang diiinginkannya dan kemudian dengan leluasa setelah _Appa_ nya memberikan segala keinginannya, Jimin akan mudah dikuasai oleh perintah sang _Appa_.

Perjalanan singkat itu pun semakin tak berasa bagi Jimin, sehingga kini dirinya telah sampai menuju pulau tersebut. Jimin mematikan mesin _boat_ nya, lalu menepi menuju dermaga. Saat Jimin hendak bergerak untuk menalikan tali boat nya, Jimin merasakan berat pada kakinya. Yoongi pemuda manis itu rupanya tertidur. Jimin mengguncangkan lembut bahu Yoongi, "Yoongi, kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun." Tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi, Jimin mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Yoongi, masih tidak ada jawaban, tiba-tiba saja Jimin diliputi rasa cemas. Jimin menyibakkan rambut Yoongi yang sudah basah oleh keringatnya, "Astaga Yoongi." Jimin memekik, wajah Jimin semakin cemas saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang memucat. Tanpa pertimbangan apapun Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi, lalu membawanya keluar dari _boat._ Setelah memastikan _boat_ nya telah terikat Jimin menidurkan Yoongi didermaga.

"Yoongi bangunlah! Hei, kenapa wajahmu pucat begini? Yoongi sadarlah." Jimin berteriak membangunkan Yoongi, namun Yoongi tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

Haihaihai, akhirnya aku comeback lanjutin ff ini yang sumpehnya lama terbengkalai Hihi

Maaf banget, udah lama muncul buat nerusin ini, akhirnya sekian lama aku bersemedi(?) muncul juga idenya. Yaa _you know_ lah, kalian pasti mengerutkan kening gegara alurnya ini jadi aneh bin gaje, aku gak tau lagi harus bagaimana _hiks_

Ada perubahan _genre_ dari yang pertama kali aku pikirin, kalian pasti udah baca di chap 1 itu aku bakal ngasih _genre_ _hurt-comfort_ tetapi ternyata aku gak bisa ngebayangin alurnya kalau aku bikin _genre_ itu. Jadi deh aku apus ide buat bikin _genre hurt- comfort._ Bocoran aja yak, diatas kan kalian udah liat ada adegan Jimin ber _solo_ (?) ria, hmm jadi aku pasti bakal bikin ff ini jadi rate M, kalian tunggu saja okays Haha

Okedeh sekian aja cuap-cuap nya, gimana nih, kalian bakal nungguin lanjutannya kan? hEhe

Jejaknya plisss Hehe

See you yaa..

Happy Satnight~

Paipai

 **DyCho~**


	3. Chapter 3

Love In Jeju

 **© Dyah Cho**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 _Warning : Boys Love, OOC, NC_

Rate M

 _Story is My Mine~ So if you don't like, Please don't read~_

 _Sorry for Typo, etc_

 _Hope you like it^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 3**

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya, kepalanya masih terasa pening. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka, Yoongi mengerjap merasa asing dengan ruangan yang ditempatinya. Ruangan itu sangat besar, lebih besar bahkan dari ukuran rumahnya sendiri.

' _Dimana ini?'_ Batin Yoongi bergolak, mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, mengapa dirinya terbaring di tempat asing, dan – "Oh Astaga." Yoongi terperanjat lalu bangun dari berbaringnya, matanya membulat mengingat kenapa dirinya kini berada ditempat asing. Yoongi memejamkan kembali kedua matanya. Yoongi ingat jika dirinya tadi pergi bersama Jimin, kemudian menaiki _boat_ menuju pulau sebrang, baru seperempat perjalanan Yoongi merasa seketika dunia menjadi gelap dan akhirnya Yoongi tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi, Yoongi pingsan. Dan terakhir dia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Jimin yang memanggilnya, tapi Yoongi bahkan tidak bisa membuka kedua matanya. Dan kini Yoongi terbaring entah dimana, dan dirinya yakin jika Jimin yang membawanya kemari.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Tiba-tiba saja Jimin masuk keruangan tempat Yoongi berada, terlihat wajah cemas masih meliputi Jimin. dia membawakan nampan berisi cangkir minuman dan beberapa cemilan, kemudian Jimin menaruh nampan tersebut keatas meja kecil tepat disamping tempat tidur yang Yoongi tempati. Lalu Jimin duduk disamping Yoongi, diatas tempat tidur.

"Sudah baikan?" Jimin kembali membuka suaranya. Yoongi pun hanya mengangguk malu, "M-maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu." Jimin mendesah lega, "Tidak Yoongi, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, kau begitu karna aku mengajakmu kemari. Maaf aku tidak tau jika kau punya semacam _phobia_ seperti ini. Tapi aku senang kau sudah baikan." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jimin, _Phobia?_ Yoongi bahkan tidak tau jika dirinya memiliki _phobia_ , selama ini Yoongi memang tidak pernah mendekati air, seperti laut atau apapun dengan kolam besar yang berisi air. Hari ini adalah pertama kali dirinya berada diatas air, namun sudah terasa olehnya sebelum dia menaiki _boat_ itu bersama Jimin, kecemasan dan rasa takut tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sampai ketika akhirnya Yoongi tak sadarkan diri karena berada diatas air yang selama ini dia jauhi.

"Hei, kau melamun?"

"E- eh? Ah aku hanya sedikit masih merasa pusing."

"Hmm, baiklah istirahat saja dulu, Ah ya, aku membawakan teh hijau dan biscuit keju untukmu, makanlah selagi hangat. Jika kau perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku, aku ada diluar yaa." Yoongi mengangguk patuh, lalu tersenyum "Terima kasih Jimin." Senyuman yang menghipnotis Jimin, senyuman indah Yoongi tidak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Jimin. Jimin menatap lama Yoongi, kemudian berdehem salah tingkah karna Yoongi menatapnya bingung. "A- ah aku keluar dulu ya," Jimin melangkah mendekati pintu, saat hendak membuka kenopnya Jimin kembali berbalik, "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi dari pulau ini Yoongi." kemudian setelah mengatakan itu Jimin pun pergi, meninggalkan Yoongi yang tercengang.

' _Benar, aku tidak bisa keluar dari pulau ini dan kembali menaiki boat itu lagi kemudian pingsan. Tapi… apa artinya dia harus tinggal disini? Tidak mungkin."_

 **** MinYun ****

"Tuan Jimin, bagaimana keadaan pemuda manis tadi?" Seorang wanita paruh baya berlari kearah Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tempat Yoongi sedikit dan terlihat cemas. "Dia sudah baik-baik saja bibi _,_ " Jimin tersenyum menenangkan, membuat wanita itu mendesah lega, "Syukurlah kalau begitu, bibikhawatir sekali tiba-tiba saja tuan datang dengan seorang pemuda dalam keadaan pingsan."

"Sepertinya kami akan tinggal lama disini, tadinya aku pikir sore ini kami bisa kembali, tapi mengingat kondisi Yoongi seperti itu aku tidak yakin bisa pulang. Untung saja rumah ini terawat dengan baik, sehingga kami bisa menempatinya."

"Tentu saja kami akan selalu merawatnya, meskipun villa tidak dapat kami rawat, setidaknya rumah ini terus berdiri, itu janji kami kepada _Appa dan Eomma_ tuan. Dan juga saya senang bisa melihat tuan muda lagi, terakhir saya melihat tuan selagi tuan masih berumur satu tahun bersama dengan Tuan Yunho dan Ny Jaejong, dan kini tuan sudah berusia dua puluh lima tahun, sudah lama sekali."

"Hmm, pantas saja jika aku tidak tau. Terakhir aku kesini ketika aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi aku senang bibi masih mengenaliku." Jimin tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin bibiceritakan kepada tuan muda, tapi mengingat kondisi tuan muda yang pasti lelah, cerita itu akan saya simpan dulu. Silahkan tuan muda beristirahat, saya akan memasak untuk makan siang, tuan muda Jimin dan Yoongi pasti sudah lapar bukan? Saya permisi tuan muda."

"Terima kasih bibi."

Setelah kepergian bibi Kim, Jimin duduk di sofa ruang tamu. BibiKim adalah pengurus rumah ini, suaminya PamanKim yang mengurusi peternakan dan pekerbunan milik _Appa_ nya. Suami istri itu adalah saksi, dari sejarah rumah, villa dan semua milik _Appa_ nya yang terbangun disini. Jimin tidak pernah tau memang, karena dirinya terakhir berkunjung kesini saat umurnya menginjak satu tahun. Setelah dirinya besar _Appa_ nya pun tidak pernah menceritakan tentang pulau ini, bahkan mengajaknya berlibur kesini. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ nya lebih senang mengajaknya keluar negri untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya. Hingga saat Jimin lelah dengan sikap _Appa_ nya, dirinya menemukan salah satu hotel ternama milik _Appa_ nya di pulau _Jeju_. Rencana kabur yang sudah Jimin pikirkan sejak lama akhirnya berhasil dijalankan. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ nya terlalu sibuk di _Seoul_ jadi tidak akan mungkin menyeretnya pulang ke _Seoul_.

Ah, sebenarnya _Eomma_ nya bisa saja menyusul kesini. _Eomma_ nya terkenal nekat, bahkan _Appa_ nya saja terkadang takut. dan _Eomma_ nya juga berbeda dengan _Appa_ nya, Jimin bertahan karna ada _Eomma_ nya yang selalu membela Jimin dari perintah _Appa_ nya. Tapi tetap saja Jimin lelah, tanpa pamitan kepada _Eomma_ tersayangnya Jimin pun kabur dari rumah. Bisa saja Jimin pergi keluar negri, tapi entah kenapa Jimin lebih tertarik mengunjungi pulau ini, seolah disini ada sesuatu yang mengikatnya, tapi Jimin tidak tau apa itu.

Rasanya Jimin banyak sekali berpikir hari ini, sehingga membuatnya tanpa sadar menutup kedua matanya. Jimin pun tertidur, masih dalam posisinya yang bersandar pada sofa.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

Di sebuah kamar yang luas, Yunho duduk bersandar pada sebuah kursi, tangannya memegang sebuah foto. Yunho menatap sedih foto yang ada ditangannya, foto yang berisikan dirinya dan juga Jaejong istrinya, juga kedua orang sahabatnya. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata Yunho jatuh mendarat keatas wajah tegasnya. Dia tidak dapat membendung kesedihannya setiap kali melihat foto itu, foto yang diambil puluhan tahun silam, saat keempatnya masih menginjak masa remaja. Yunho memeluk foto itu, merasakan dirinya telah memeluk orang-orang yang berada di foto itu.

Jaejong yang sedari tadi menyaksikan suaminya dari depan pintu pun tidak sanggup melihatnya, Jaejong tau apa yang membuat suaminya yang tegas dan pemaksa itu menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Kejadian puluhan tahun silam itu telah membuat Yunho sering menangis jika mengingatnya, apalagi jika melihat foto yang dipegang oleh Yunho. Tidak tahan, Jaejong pun melangkah mendekati Yunho yang masih terisak dikursinya. Jaejong merentangkan tangannya memeluk kepala Yunho yang kini bersandar diperutnya, tanganya mengusap lembut kepala Yunho, membuat Yunho kini nyaman berada dipelukannya.

"Kita masih memiliki janji yang sampai sekarang bahkan belum bisa kita tepati sayang.."

Jaejong merenung mendengar ucapan Yunho, tangannya masih mengusap lembut kepala Yunho.

"Aku tau, sampai kapanpun kita tidak boleh menyerah mencarinya sayang. Kemungkinan bayi itu masih hidup ada, karena kita tidak pernah menemukan mayatnya. Aku yakin sekarang ini dia sudah besar." Jawab Jaejong lembut.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja."

"Tentu sayang, sudahlah berhenti menangis, kau membuat bajuku basah." Yunho terkekeh mendengar gurauan istrinya. Yunho merasa terhibur dengan candaan istrinya ini, sejenak Yunho melupakan kenangan sedihnya itu, kini ditatapnya sang istri yang berdiri dihadapannya, kedua tangannya masih memeluk pinggang Jaejong, Jaejong mengernyit melihat sinyal bahaya dari mata Yunho.

"Aku butuh pelepasan sayang, kau memelukku itu tandanya kau sudah tidak marah bukan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku memasukimu Jaejong- _ah_."

"Yak, kau pintar mencari kesempatan Yunho- _ya._ Unghh~"

Terlambat. Jaejong merasa sudah tidak berdaya saat Yunho sudah menggodanya, menarikan jemari-jemari lihainya pada kulit bersih Jaejong. Suaminya ini tidak dapat dihentikan jika gairah sudah naik, dan Jaejong pun dengan senang hati akan mengikuti permainan Yunho. Semenjak putra satu-satunya, Jimin, memutuskan pergi dari rumah, Jaejong marah kepada Yunho. Karena Yunho lah penyebab Jimin pergi dari rumah. Jaejong pun mengusir Yunho pergi dari kamar mereka agar tidur dikamar lain, menyisakan Yunho yang merana karna tidak mendapatkan kepuasan _seksual_ dari istri tercintanya. Biasanya Yunho dan Jaejong akan melakukannya sehari minimal tiga kali, tapi karna Jaejong marah kepadanya, sehari pun Yunho tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Kali ini Jaejong sudah meredakan amarahnya, mungkin karna Yunho sudah membebaskan Jimin, putra satu-satunya mereka dan melihat Yunho yang menangis karna mengingat kenangan yang menyedihkan bagi mereka. Jaejong tidak bisa melihat Yunho yang selalu menangis, dan kali ini kesempatan akan diambil oleh Yunho, menggoda istrinya yang lama tak terjamahkan.

Mari kita biarkan kedua pasangan ini menikmati gairah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa bosan setengah mati berada didalam kamar yang luas ini, teh dan cemilan yang Jimin bawakan tadi sudah ludes habis masuk kedalam perutnya. Mungkin perjalanan ini memang singkat, tidak butuh waktu berjam-jam, tapi bagi Yoongi perjalanan pertama kali ini membuatnya seperti menantang maut, walaupun Yoongi tidak mati tapi dirinya pingsan.

Krukk Krukk

Yoongi mendengar sesuatu yang aneh menerpa pendengarannya, suara yang jelas Yoongi tau berasal dari mana. Yoongi meraba perutnya, Lapar melanda, mengingat pagi tadi Yoongi hanya meminum segelas susu dan sepotong roti. Dan sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang.

Yoongi pun bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu melangkah keluar kamar. Sunyi, itulah yang pertama kali Yoongi rasakan. _Kemana Jimin?_ itujuga yang pertama kali Yoongi pikirkan saat mengingat pemuda tampan itu yang datang bersamanya. Yoongi berjalan menyusuri rumah yang besar dan mewah itu, di setiap dinding terpasang foto-foto yang Yoongi tidak tau siapa itu.

Sampai di ruang tamu, mata Yoongi terpaku saat melihat Jimin yang tertidur dalam posisi terduduk, posisi yang sangat tidak mengenakkan untuk tidur. Yoongi berjalan mendekat menghampiri Jimin yang tentu saja tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Yoongi duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Jimin, lalu menopang kedua tangannya dibawah dagu. Yoongi menatap lama Jimin didepannya, _Tampan_. Itulah yang selalu Yoongi ucapkan didalam hatinya saat melihat Jimin. Pesona Jimin sudah membuat Yoongi berharap lebih kepadanya. Tapi seketika Yoongi menepiskan pikiran bodoh dari kepala cantiknya. Baginya Jimin itu mustahil untuk diraih bukan? Yoongi sadar posisinya sebagai apa, dan Jimin itu siapa. Ada sebuah tembok besar yang menghalangi harapan Yoongi padanya. Dan sebelum Yoongi terlalu jatuh kedalam pesona Jimin, mulai sekarang Yoongi akan menahan perasaannya.

"Kebetulan pada disini, ayo bibi sudah menyiapkan makan siang di ruang makan, – Eh? Tuan muda Jimin kenapa tertidur disini?"

Yoongi menunduk lalu tersenyum canggung saat menyadari ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Jimin di rumah ini. Bibi Kim tersenyum melihat Yoongi, "Ah tuan Yoongi, saya belum memperkenalkan diri, perkenalkan saya pengurus rumah ini. Panggil saja saya bibiKim seperti tuan muda Jimin memanggil saya. Saya senang anda baik-baik saja, saya khawatir saat datang kesini tuan muda Jimin panik menggendong anda dalam keadaan pingsan."

"Maaf karna telah merepotkan anda bibi," Yoongi menunduk malu, membuat wanita paruh baya itu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan ucapan Yoongi, "Siapa bilang merepotkan? Justru saya senang dengan kehadiran tuan muda Jimin dan tuan Yoongi disini." Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya, dia benar-benar tidak salah dengar kan? bibi Kim memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan kepadanya? Yoongi kan bekerja pada Jimin, seharusnya dirinya yang memanggil tuan kepada Jimin, namun pemuda tampan itu memaksanya untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan _embel-embel_ tuan.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi pulang dulu, saya harus memasak dirumah karna sebentar lagi suami saya pulang dari kebun. Silahkan isi perut anda terlebih dahulu, pasti anda lapar bukan?" bibiKim tersenyum kepada Yoongi lalu melirik kearah Jimin yang masih tertidur, "Sepertinya tuan muda Jimin sangat nyenyak tidurnya." BibiKim berdehem, lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yoongi, "Mungkin tuan muda Jimin merasa nyenyak karena tuan muda Yoongi menatapnya dari tadi." bibi Kim terkekeh menggoda Yoongi, setelah itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Yoongi, permisi untuk pulang.

Ucapan bibi Kim tadi sukses membuat wajah Yoongi menimbulkan rona merah. Yoongi benar-benar malu karena ketauan menatapi Jimin. Semoga saja bibi Kim tidak bicara ke Jimin, bisa-bisa Yoongi berpikir untuk menenggelamkan dirinya kedasar laut karena terlalu malu kalau berhadapan dengan Jimin.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi terperanjat saat mendengar Jimin memanggilnya, dia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jimin yang mengernyitkan keningnya. Jimin sudah bangun, Yoongi mengingat ucapan bibi Kim tadi, Apa Jimin mendengarnya? Apa Yoongi ketauan menatapnya saat tidur? Yoongi sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran konyol dikepala cantiknya.

"Yoongi, hei kau sadar kan?" Jimin kembali menyadarkannya, membuat Yoongi mau tak mau tersenyum gugup. _'Sepertinya Jimin tidak mendengar ucapan bibi Kim tadi.'_ Yoongi tersenyum dalam hati.

"Jimin ayo kita makan, tadi bibi Kim bilang sudah memasak makan siang di meja makan." Yoongi bangkit berdiri,mencoba tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Jimin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih ditempatnya. Tanpa Yoongi sadari, kini Jimin tersenyum senang. Sebenarnya sebelum Yoongi keluar dari kamarnya, Jimin membuka kembali matanya. Ya, Jimin merasa tidak nyaman tidur dalam keadaan duduk. Saat Jimin memutuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka, _refleks_ Jimin kembali duduk dan memejamkan kembali kedua matanya. Jimin merasakan Yoongi duduk dihadapannya, membuatnya ingin membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap Yoongi, namun Jimin urungkan. Karna jika Jimin membuka kedua matanya, pasti Yoongi akan menghindar dan memilih menjauh darinya. Sampai ketika bibi Kim datang dan memergoki kegiatan Yoongi yang ternyata sedang menatapi dirinya, hati Jimin berdesir halus dan Jimin tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya. Yoongi yang semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya dan selalu menjaga jarak darinya, kini menatapnya.

Bolehkah Jimin berharap lebih? Mengharapkan Yoongi memiliki ketertarikan yang sama seperti yang Jimin rasakan kepadanya?

Jimin pun mengikuti Yoongi menuju meja makan yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar yang Yoongi tempati.

.

.

Di meja makan, Yoongi menyiapkan dua mangkuk putih kecil yang berisi nasi. Satu untuk Jimin dan satu laagi untuknya. Yoongi menoleh melihat Jimin yang berjalan tertatih menuju meja makan. Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya, mungkin pengaruh bangun tidur, pikirnya. Yoongi melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiapkan dua mangkuk lagi untuk diisi oleh _Haejangguk_. _Haejangguk_ adalah sup yang kuahnya terbuat dari tulang sapi dan direbus lama, yang isinya terdiri dari potongan daging sapi, telur rebus dan kecambah, lalu dicampurkan oleh bumbu dan rempah-rempah khas. Membuat cacing-cacing diperut Yoongi semakin berteriak, karena aroma dari sup yang dibuat oleh bibi Kim sangat harum. Dan Yoongi tidak sabar untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah lapar.

Kini Jimin dan Yoongi sudah duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan, Yoongi sebenarnya gugup sekali karena sejak tadi Jimin terus menatapnya. Tapi Yoongi mencoba tidak memperdulikan tatapan Jimin itu dan langsung mendaratkan sendoknya kedalam mangkuk yang berisi sup dan dimasukkannya sendok itu kedalam mulutnya. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya saat satu sendok sup mendarat ke mulutnya, melewati tenggorokannya dan berakhir pada perutnya. Membuat cacing-cacing didalam perutnya berhenti berteriak.

Jimin masih menatapi Yoongi yang menikmati makanannya, lalu dia terkekeh. Yoongi benar-benar sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak makan?" Yoongi membuyarkan lamunan Jimin, membuat Jimin jadi salah tingkah.

"Ah- aku akan makan. Sepertinya masakan bibi Kim sangat lezat, mengingat dirimu sangat menikmatinya."

"Hmm sangat, Ahh sudah lama sekali aku memakan masakan rumahan seperti ini" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan maksud ucapan Yoongi, "Lama sekali? Apa ibumu tidak pernah memasak untukmu?" Pertanyaan Jimin seketika membuat Yoongi terdiam, Yoongi menundukkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak memiliki orang tua," Jawab Yoongi sedih.

Jimin tercengang, tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa sangat jahat karna menanyakan hal seperti itu. Tapi sungguh Jimin tidak bermaksud membuat Yoongi sedih, lagipula Jimin tidak tau jika Yoongi tidak memiliki orang tua.

"Maaf Yoongi, a- aku tidak tau. Maaf karna sudah membuatmu merasa sedih." Ucap Jimin dengan nada menyesal, Yoongi menegakkan wajahnya kembali menatap Jimin, "Bukan salahmu kok, Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, tapi tetap saja aku juga selalu sedih jika ada yang bertanya tentang orang tuaku." Yoongi tersenyum menenangkan Jimin, membuat Jimin lagi-lagi harus terjatuh pada pesona seorang Min Yoongi.

Kali ini Jimin mendapatkan lagi sesuatu yang Jimin ketahui dari Yoongi. Dimulai dari Yoongi yang memiliki trauma, dan Jimin tidak tau apa penyebabnya. Membuat Jimin bertekad untuk menghilangkan trauma itu dari Yoongi. Dan sekarang Jimin tau jika Yoongi tidak memiliki siapa-siapa disampingnya, Yoongi tidak mempunyai orang tua dan pasti dirinya selalu merasa kesepian. Jimin juga bertekad untuk selalu bisa disamping Yoongi, membuatnya nyaman berada dekat dengannya. Dan Jimin ingin menghapuskan segala rasa kesepian yang Yoongi alami. Jimin hanya perlu membuat Yoongi juga menyadari perasaannya kepadanya, Jimin yakin jika Yoongi juga memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya.

Diliriknya Yoongi yang kembali mengunyah makanannya, Jimin ragu-ragu untuk kembali berbicara kepadanya, tapi dalam hati Jimin sudah bertekad untuk membuat dirinya semakin dekat dengan lelaki manis ini. Jimin berdehem, membuat Yoongi kembali meliriknya.

"Yoongi, apa kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku sore ini?"

Ucapan Jimin tentu saja membuat Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya, lalu mengerjap lucu menatap Jimin yang susah payah menahan nafasnya menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi. Yoongi masih terdiam, Yoongi tidak salah dengar kan? Jimin mengajaknya berjalan-jalan? Apa ini semacam kencan?

"Hei kau lama sekali menjawab Ya atau Tidak. Jadi bagaimana?" Jimin membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau harus tersadar. Jadi ini bukan salah dengar? Jimin memang benar-benar mengajaknya?

Lagi, Yoongi terdiam masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. dirinya masih terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari kenyataan dihadapannya, Mungkin Yoongi terlalu senang kah dengan ajakan Jimin? Tidak apa bukan jika dirinya berharap lebih? Mungkin saja memang Jimin hanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan biasa, Ya harus Yoongi akui lagi jika dirinya berbeda, Yoongi juga mungkin bukan tipe laki-laki kesukaan Jimin. Tapi, bolehkah Yoongi merasa senang sekarang ini?

"Yoongi – "

"AKU MAU." Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi berteriak girang, membuat Jimin terperanjat kaget dikursinya. Yoongi buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Yoongi menyadari jika dirinya tadi berlebihan. Jimin terkekeh dengan sikap antusias Yoongi tadi.

"Baiklah, sore ini ayo kita jalan-jalan. Kau pasti suka dengan pemandangan disini." Yoongi mengangguk lalu tersenyum, Jimin pun membalas senyuman manis Yoongi.

Dan keduanya merasa didalam hati mereka tersebar beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, mereka tidak dapat mendefinisikan apa itu, yang mereka tau bahwa mereka sama-sama bahagia dengan saling melempar senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ehh boong ketang, **TBC** loh yaaa haha

Duh bisa-bisa diamuk masa deh kalo beneran aku nge-END in :v

Tenang masih panjang kok.. masih penuh rahasia dan misteri yang tersembunyi dibalik kolor Jimin *eh /apa ini/ Wkwk

Aku terharu loh ternyata banyak yang suka sama fict abel-abel inih, trus juga banyak yang nunggu kelanjutannya huhu jadi pengen mewek T.T terima kasih banyak kalian mumuah :*

Masih tetep nunggu lanjutannya kan? _Review_ lagi yah~ biar aku makin semangat lanjutinnya hoho

BTW sekarang malam Jum'at loh~ Haha

 _See u yaaa~_

Paipai

 **DyCho~**


	4. Chapter 4

Love In Jeju

 **© Dyah Cho**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

 _And other cast_

 _Warning : Boys Love, OOC, NC_

Rate M

 _Story is My Mine~ So if you don't like, Please don't read~_

 _Sorry for Typo, etc_

 _Hope you like it^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4**

Sehari setelah Jimin mengajaknya keluar untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pulau ini, hubungan diantara mereka kini terbilang cukup dekat. Yoongi yang biasanya menjaga jarak dari Jimin, kini mulai terbuka dengannya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri Jimin senang sekali, karna Yoongi tidak memikirkan lagi perbedaan status mereka.

Pagi ini usai menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya, Jimin keluar dari kamarnya. Harum masakan menerpa indra penciumnya dan berakhir dengan suara nyaring terdengar dari perutnya.

Jimin mengikuti sumber harum yang berhasil mengocok perutnya ini, dan terlihatlah Yoongi yang sedang asik berkutat didapur. Jimin tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum diwajahnya, hatinya berdesir hangat melihat Yoongi menggunakan apron berwarna biru muda lengkap dengan motif kotak-kotak yang sangat manis dilihatnya. Jimin merasa seperti... sedang melihat istrinya memasakkan sarapan pagi untuknya.

Oh yaampun Jimin jadi senang membayangkannya.

"Jimin?"

Suara merdu Yoongi memecahkan lamunan Jimin, seperti orang bodoh Jimin tersenyum malu melihat Yoongi yang mengerutkan keningnya heran dengan tingkahnya yang senyum-senyum sendirian.

"Oh, Hai selamat pagi Yoongi."

"Selamat pagi juga Jimin." Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyuman hangatnya pagi ini. Yoongi terlihat sedang menata makanan yang baru saja matang keatas meja makan. Jimin berjalan mendekat menuju meja dan menarik salah satu kursi untuk ditempatinya.

"Wow, aku tidak tau ternyata kau bisa memasak." Mata Jimin berbinar melihat berbagai jenis makanan yang disajikan oleh Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jimin.

Jimin dan Yoongi pun mengawali pagi mereka dengan sarapan bersama. Jimin benar-benar merasa seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi, aku akan kembali ke hotel untuk membawa seluruh barangku yang tertinggal disana. Apa kau ingin aku membawakan seluruh bajumu dari rumahmu?"

Yoongi menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang menyirami bunga-bunga dihalaman rumah milik keluarga Jimin, kemudian menoleh kepada Jimin yang kini sudah berada dibelakangnya.

"Um.. itu, apakah aku boleh ikut denganmu?" Jimin membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Tidak Yoongi! Aku tidak mau membuatmu pingsan lagi karna berada diatas air. Cukup berikan saja alamat rumahmu dan aku akan mengambilkan baju-bajumu." Yoongi menghela nafasnya.

"Hmm baiklah, aku akan tetap disini." Jimin tersenyum lega saat Yoongi memutuskan yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Lagipula Jimin tidak akan tega melihat Yoongi yang kembali pingsan jika dirinya membawa Yoongi kembali ke hotel, Meskipun jarak menuju hotel tidak terlalu jauh ditempuh.

"Aku tidak akan lama, kau bisa berjalan-jalan disekitar sini jika kau bosan didalam rumah. Ini, peganglah ponselku. Aku akan menelpon setelah sampai dirumahmu, agar aku tau apa saja yang kau perlukan disini." Jimin memberikan ponselnya kepada Yoongi.

"Kau tau aku tidak punya ponsel?" Yoongi menerima ponsel milik Jimin. Jimin terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi.

Tentu saja Jimin tau, saat pertama kali Jimin meminta Yoongi sebagai pengurus kamarnya kepada manajer hotel, Jimin menanyakan nomer ponselnya. Tapi jawaban menajer hotel membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, Yoongi tidak memiliki ponsel. Bagaimana bisa dijaman secanggih ini seseorang tidak memiliki sebuah ponsel?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya." Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya sedikit kesamping untuk Jimin lewat, Tepat disampingnya Jimin berhenti. Jarak diantara keduanya hanya beberapa centi dan itu sukses membuat Yoongi gugup karna Jimin menatapnya intens.

"A- ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin terkekeh dalam hati melihat nada gugup dari Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat tangannya lalu mengusap lembut rambut Yoongi.

"Jaga diri baik-baik hm.." Setelah berucap seperti itu, Jimin pun berlalu dari hadapan Yoongi.

Tanpa Jimin sadari, Yoongi menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas. Oh sungguh! Jimin seringkali membuat dirinya merona dengan perlakuan manisnya.

Ah yaampun, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau Yoongi pun merasa senang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang tuan Park, saya sudah menemukan informasi tentang bayi laki-laki yang hilang dari kecelakaan kapal puluhan tahun yang lalu di Jeju."

Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya dari sebrang tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Matanya membulat sempurna antara kaget sekaligus senang atas berita yang disampaikan seseorang tersebut.

"Benarkah? apa kau sudah mengkonfirmasi namanya?" Tanya Yunho.

"Saya belum memastikan namanya tuan, tetapi dari ciri-ciri yang tuan berikan sangat mirip dengan bayi yang ditemukan." lanjut orang tersebut yang diyakini sebagai anak buah dari Yunho.

"Baiklah, segera kabari kembali aku jika kau sudah mendapatkan identitas bayi itu. Terima kasih Moonbin- ssi."

Setelah sambungan terputus Yunho mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan, meskipun belum ada informasi jelas tentang identitas bayi itu, Yunho berharap jika bayi itu benar-benar Suga. Ya, Suga anak laki-laki satu-satunya dari kedua sahabatnya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal yang tenggelam puluhan tahun silam.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin selesai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dari dalam hotel, setelah berpamitan kepada manajer hotel Jimin pun diantarkan oleh supir hotel menuju rumah Yoongi yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 10 menit dari hotel.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah Yoongi, Jimin segera membuka kunci rumahnya dengan kunci yang didapatkannya dari dalam loker Yoongi dihotel. Jimin meringis saat memasuki rumah mungil Yoongi, rumah mungil dengan satu kamar dan hanya ada satu jendela. Tidak ada kulkas untuk menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan, jadi selama ini Yoongi makan apa? Jimin dapat melihat cup-cup ramen yang sangat banyak menghiasi meja makan Yoongi. Jimin menggeleng mendapati kebiasaan Yoongi yang mencintai makanan instan seperti itu.

"Astaga, gaya hidupnya sungguh sangat buruk."

Jimin segera berjalan menuju kamar satu-satunya, tidak ada jendela terdapat dikamarnya, udara dikamar Yoongi lembab dan gelap karna tidak ada sinar matahari yang masuk.

"Apa dia vampir? sehingga matahari tidak dapat masuk kedalam kamarnya?" Jimin tertawa geli membayangkan Yoongi adalah vampir. Kalaupun Yoongi vampir Jimin akan rela digigit olehnya.

"Bodoh kau Park Jimin, khayalanmu terlalu tidak masuk akal." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu segera beralih membuka lemari Yoongi, memasukkan semua pakaian Yoongi kedalam ransel miliknya. Saat Jimin menyentuh pakaian dalam Yoongi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang.

"Oh Shit! Ini hanya dalaman saja Jimin." Jimin menggeram saat merasakan miliknya mengeras. Segera Jimin memasukkan semua dalaman Yoongi yang tersisa dilemarinya.

"Oh tidak, lagi-lagi aku harus segera menuntaskan ini."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya dirumah sebesar ini sendirian. Dari mulai membersihkan rumah dan sebagainya sudah Yoongi kerjakan tapi Yoongi merasa kosong disini. Apa karna tidak ada Jimin? Oh! ayolah Yoongi, Jimin hanya pergi sebentar.

Bosan berdiam diri, akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan disekitar rumah. Tepat dihalaman belakang, Yoongi menemukan sebuah pintu bercat hijau yang tertutup rapat. Rasa penasaran membuat Yoongi melangkah mendekat menuju pintu tersebut.

Setelah berdiri dihadapan pintu itu, Yoongi mencoba menekan kenop pintunya kebawah, dan-

CKLEK

Pintu pun terbuka.

Yoongi mencari-cari saklar lampu agar ruangan tersebut terang. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, lampu pun menyala.

Yoongi mengitari pandangannya keseluruh isi ruangan. Ruangan tersebut tidak besar ataupun kecil, didalamnya banyak terdapat berbagai macam mainan anak-anak. Khususnya anak laki-laki.

Mata Yoongi berbinar senang saat menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya segera menghampiri objek yang dilihatnya.

Sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih yang masih dibungkus oleh plastik putih agar terhindar dari debu disekitarnya. Entah kenapa Yoongi merasa ingin memeluk boneka itu, dan Yoongi merasakan perasaan aneh menjalar dihatinya saat memeluk boneka itu. Yoongi hanya merasa familiar dengan boneka tersebut.

Kenapa?

Yoongi hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, tanpa ada jawaban pasti atas kebingungannya itu.

"Yoongi? Kau dimana?"

Yoongi menoleh ketika mendengar suara Jimin diluar.

"Jimin sudah kembali? cepat sekali.." Yoongi pun akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari dalam ruangan itu dan menghampiri Jimin, Tanpa sadar boneka yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ikut terbawa pula olehnya.

Jimin tersenyum saat mendapati Yoongi keluar dari halaman belakang, namun matanya menyipiy saat melihat sebuah boneka beruang putih besar ditangan Yoongi.

"Kau dapat itu dari mana?" Jimin menunjuk boneka putih yang ada ditangan Yoongi. Yoongi yang masih tidak menyadarinya pun kini mengikuti arah tunjuk Jimin.

"Astaga! aku lupa menyimpannya kembali." Yoongi pun berbalik hendak menyimpan kembali boneka putih itu ke ruangan tadi. "Tunggu Yoongi!" Panggilan Jimin membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau harus mengurungkan niatnya.

"Memangnya kau dapat itu dari mana?" Jimin mendekati Yoongi lalu mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Yoongi. Jimin memperhatikan kondisi boneka yang masih terbungkus plastik dan cukup bersih.

"Aku menemukannya di gudang belakang itu, karna lucu aku memegangnya terus, sampai ketika kau datang, aku tidak sadar jika aku membawanya keluar." Yoongi tersenyum canggung. Membuat Jimin tentu saja semakin gemas.

"Sudah, simpan saja dikamarmu Yoongi." Jimin kembali memberikan boneka itu kepada Yoongi.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh menyimpannya?"

"Tentu saja manis~ ah ya, dan ini baju-baju mu Yoongi." Jimin menyerahkan satu tas besar kepada Yoongi.

"Terima kasih Jimin"

"Sama-sama manis~"

BLUSH

Lagi-lagi Jimin membuat Yoongi merona.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya Yoongi memutuskan untuk bersantai dibalkon lantai dua rumah itu. Ditemani oleh segelas teh hijau hangat dengan sepiring crackers manis menyempurnakan malam bersantai Yoongi. Tadinya Yoongi berharap bahwa Jimin juga akan ikut bergabung bersamanya, tapi karna Jimin harus menemui orang-orang pekerja yang akan memulai merenovasi villa milik keluarganya itu besok, sehingga Jimin harus pergi agar besok para pekerjanya bisa langsung memulai pekerjaannya.

Malam ini langit begitu cerah, bintang-bintang kecil menghiasi indahnya langit malam ini. Yoongi terpesona dengan keindahannya. Sulit sekali meluangkan waktu seperti ini hanya demi menatapi langit-langit malam, mengingat selama ini Yoongi hanya pulang dan pergi bekerja tanpa sempat bersantai.

Yoongi menyesap teh nya, lalu mengambil salah satu crackers dari piring. Rasa manis dari crackers ditambah dengan teh hijau hangat membuat tenggorokan Yoongi meminta lebih untuk diisi.

Teh dicangkir Yoongi kini telah lenyap berpindah kedalam tubuhnya, Yoongi beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berdiri dibalik pagar besi dibalkon. Yoongi menutup kedua matanya, merasakan hembusan angin malam menampar wajahnya. Disebrang sana tidak jauh dari rumah Jimin, terhampar luas lautan yang berkilauan bak berlian. Damai, Yoongi merasakan hatinya damai semenjak Jimin membawanya kesini. Meskipun perjalanan kesini terbilang cukup memalukan dengan insiden 'pingsannya' tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan Yoongi menyukai tempat ini, sangat!

GREP

"Eh?"

Seketika tubuh Yoongi membeku merasakan sebuah lengan membungkus pinggangnya. Tubuh keras seseorang menghimpitnya dari belakang. Yoongi bukan tidak tau siapa pemilik tubuh ini, bukan. Tapi karna Yoongi tau, dirinya seakan tidak bisa bernafas dengan normal. Aroma tubuh ini, aroma yang sangat Yoongi kenal. Jimin, Ya pemilik tubuh yang sekarang ini asik memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa peringatan dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

Kesadaran Yoongi kini telah kembali, Yoongi sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman, bermaksud agar Jimin sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Namun yang ada, bukannya Jimin melonggarkannya, dirinya semakin erat memeluk Yoongi.

"Sebentar saja Yoongi... Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Ucap Jimin dibahu Yoongi. Yoongi pun berhenti menggeliat dan mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya didalam balutan tangan Jimin.

"J- Jimin.. kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin tidak menjawab, hanya anggukan yang Yoongi terima.

Lama mereka berpelukan, tanpa satu ucap katapun terucap dari mulut mereka. Jimin yang terlalu nyaman memeluk Yoongi pun enggan berbicara, rasanya jika dia bicara akan melunturkan kenyamanan yang sudah dibuatnya. Dan Yoongi sendiri pun enggan pula membuka mulutnya, Yoongi pikir, mungkin Jimin terlalu lelah mengurusi semuanya sendiri, sehingga Yoongi membiarkan Jimin merengkuhnya untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Salah satu godaan terbesar seorang Park Jimin sekarang ini adalah Min Yoongi. Berada jauh dari Yoongi saja Jimin bisa merasakan getaran gairah yang terpendam lama didirinya, apalagi sekarang, dengan menempelnya tubuh mereka, kejantanan Jimin yang berada tidak jauh dari bokong Yoongi, membuat Jimin lagi-lagi meringis menahan ngilu. Jimin merutuki kebodohannya karna terlalu lama menempeli tubuhnya pada Yoongi. Tapi Jimin tidak mau melepaskannya, bahkan jika perlu Jimin ingin merengkuh Yoongi terus.

.

.

Bohong jika Yoongi tidak merasakan kerasnya kejantanan Jimin dibelakang tubuhnya. Yoongi tau, jika Jimin ereksi. Tapi Yoongi bisa apa? Jimin masih tetap pada posisinya, dan Yoongi tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan pelukannya, disamping itu Yoongi juga menyukainya, menyukai pelukan Jimin seperti ini.

Yoongi menutup kedua matanya, dan tubuhnya bergetar saat merasakan benda kenyal nan basah milik Jimin menyusuri perpotongan lehernya. Yoongi segera saja menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya ketika suara aneh mulai terdengar keluat dari mulut manisnya.

Jimin menyeringai.

Jimin melanjutkan aksinya, tangannya kini bergerilya masuk kedalam piyama tidur Yoongi. Yoongi refleks menghentikan tangan Jimin yang semakin merambat naik. Jimin berhenti, lalu mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik piyama Yoongi dan menolehkan wajah manis Yoongi agar menatapnya.

Jimin tersenyum, lalu tanpa persetujuan dari Yoongi, Jimin segera mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Yoongi kaget, dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Jimin. Dan lagi ini kali pertamanya Yoongi merasakan penyatuan antar bibirnya dengan milik orang lain. Jimin semakin melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Yoongi, mengeksplornya sekaligus berkenalan dengan penghuni goa hangat itu.

Tanpa sadar kini Yoongi berbalik menghadap Jimin dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Jimin. Yoongi dengan cepat mengikuti ritme pertautan lidah mereka, basah dan hangat, itulah yang kini mereka rasakan. Ciuman lembut diawal kini berganti dengan ciuman penuh nafsu. Jari-jari tangan Jimin mengukir gambar acak pada punggung Yoongi, membuat Yoongi harus menggelinjang menahan geli karnanya.

Jimin menghentikan ciumannya ketika Yoongi memukul pelan bahunya. Yoongi butuh bernafas. Wajahnya memerah saat mengakhiri ciuman basah mereka. Jimin tersenyum lalu menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi, menatapnya lembut dan dalam.

"Kau cantik Min Yoongi.. Bolehkah aku memilikimu malam ini dan seterusnya?"

Yoongi terpana dengan ucapan Jimin. Apa maksud Jimin secara tidak langsung menginginkan dirinya? Yoongi Terharu serta bingung, haruskah Yoongi menjawabnya? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Tapi Yoongi pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Jimin rasakan, Yoongi pun ingin memiliki Jimin untuknya. Tapi benarkah ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END** *ehh /Ditendang Readers/ xD

 **TBC** deng~ tenang aja, gak akan semudah itu **END** nya wahahaha

Fiuhhh akhirnya~ Adakah yang senang aku akhirnya update LIJ? mihihiw

Seneng bin terharu banget banyak yang neror nanyain kelanjutan ff ini, ternyata laku juga cerita abal gue xD

Maaf yang sebesar besarnya ini ff ngaret banget yaa~ maklumlah yah otaknya paspasan buat mikir xD Tadinya mau minggu2 kemaren aku selesein, tapi berhubung seminggu kemaren kondisi fisik aku yang down jadi aku baru bisa nyelesein sekarang huhu

Aneh bin gaje kan pasti yak? kecepetan gak sih kalo aku enak-enak in Jimin Yungi? Haha

Chap depan aku mau bikin NC nya nih, kasian aja ama Jimin gitu mupeng muluk wkwk

Udah deh segitu aja basa basi nya~ tapi semoga cerita ini ga basi yaa, aku usahain ga terlalu ngaret update nya hihi

Review lagi dong yah~ hehe

Paipai~

 **Dyah Cho**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love In Jeju**

 **© Dyah Cho**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

New Cast : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 _Warning : Boys Love, OOC, NC_

Rate M

 _Story is My Mine~ So if you don't like, Please don't read~_

 _Sorry for Typo, etc_

 _Hope you like it^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

"J- Jiminh ahh~"

Yoongi tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan suaranya saat Jimin dengan asik menindih tubuh mungilnya dan jari-jarinya menyusup kedalam piyama Yoongi lalu bermain pada nipple nya. Mulut Jimin yang bergerilya diperpotongan leher Yoongi kini beralih kembali mencari mulut Yoongi yang masih mengeluarkan erangan-erangan kecil yang merdu.

Kedua tangan Yoongi yang meremas sprei disampingnya kini beralih mengalungkannya pada leher Jimin, menariknya semakin dekat agar memperdalam tautan bibir mereka.

Jimin mengeluarkan lengannya dari balik piyama Yoongi, dan kini mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing piyama Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum saat melihat Yoongi hanya terdiam melihat dirinya membuka kancing piyamanya.

Jimin mengusap lembut rambut Yoongi, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Kita bisa berhenti jika kau belum siap Yoongi.."

Yoongi menatap Jimin lalu menggeleng, "J-jangan berhenti Jimin, lakukanlah." Ucap Yoongi. Jimin kembali tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi.

"Terima kasih sayang.."

.

.

Tubuh mereka kini telah polos sempurna, tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Wajah Yoongi terus merona saat melihat tubuh polos Jimin, perut rata dengan sixpack mengagumkan, dan jangan lupakan bagian terpenting tubuh Jimin yang kini telah menegak sempurna disela-sela pahanya.

Oh Yaampun, baru kali ini Yoongi melihat langsung kemaluan milik orang lain, dan itu milik Jimin. Milik seseorang yang akan memasuki lubang miliknya. Dengan ukuran sebesar itu Yoongi membayangkan apa milik Jimin akan masuk kedalam lubang kecil miliknya? Apa rasanya akan sakit? Biarpun Yoongi tidak pernah sama sekali berhubungan intim dengan orang lain, tapi sesekali Yoongi pernah melihat film porno tentu saja.

"Kau memikirkan apa hmm?" Jimin mengusap lembut surai Yoongi saat melihat Yoongi sibuk dengan pemikiran-pemikiran yang entah Jimin tau apa yang ada didalam kepala cantiknya. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang hanya berada beberapa centi diatasnya.

"A-apa akan terasa sakit nanti jika milikmu masuk kedalam tubuhku?" Ucap Yoongi dengan polos. Jimin terkekeh dengan ucapan Yoongi. Jadi sedari tadi Yoongi memikirkan itu? Astaga Jimim gemas sekali.

"Sakitnya akan terasa sebentar saja sayang," Jimin mengecupi seluruh permukaan wajah Yoongi, lalu beralih ke telinganya dan mengigit kecil daun telinganya, kemudian Jimin berbisik "Setelahnya kau akan mengerang nikmat dibawahku cantik."

Wajah Yoongi kembali merona saat Jimin berbisik dengan nada sensual ditelinganya.

.

.

Jimin membuka lebar kedua kaki Yoongi, lalu satu jari tangannya dia masukan kedalam mulutnya agar memudahkannya masuk kedalam lubang mungil Yoongi. Setelah basah, Jimin memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Yoongi.

"Arghhh."

Yoongi menjerit saat satu jari Jimin menerobos masuk lubangnya. Jimin menghentikan jarinya masuk lebih dalam, membiarkan Yoongi merasa nyaman dengan jarinya. Setelah dirasa Yoongi tenang, Jimin memasukan lagi satu jarinya kedalam, tidak ada jeritan lagi, namun Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi meringis.

Jimin mencoba menggerakan dua jarinya didalam Yoongi, mencari pusat sensitive Yoongi yang belum ditemukannya. Jimin merasakan jari-jarinya menghangat didalam tubuh Yoongi, Oh Astaga! Jimin jadi tidak sabar melesakkan kejantanannya didalam sana.

"Unghhhh~"

Yoongi melenguh, membusungkan dadanya saat merasakan kenikmatan menjalar di tubuhnya. Jimin menyeringai melihat Yoongi. Kemudian Jimin mempercepat ritme tusukan jarinya didalam lubang Yoongi, membuat Yoongi semakin menegang, dan Jimin tau waktunya telah tiba.

Yoongi mengeluarkan cairan klimaksnya keatas tubuhnya sendiri. Yoongi lelah setelah klimaks pertamanya yang hanya dengan jari tangan Jimin didalamnya.

Jimin mengeluarkan jari tangannya, lalu melumuri kejantanannya dengan cairan kental milik Yoongi. Jimin memposisikan kejantanannya tepat didepan lubang Yoongi, mencoba perlahan memasukinya, dan-

"Arghh." Yoongi kembali menjerit saat kepala kejantanan milik Jimin menerobos masuk lubangnya. Dan Jimin dapat melihat Yoongi mengeluarkan air matanya. Dengan sigap Jimin memegang kejantanan milik Yoongi lalu mengurutnya perlahan.

"Unghh~" Kali ini Yoongi melenguh. Dengan sisa kejantanannya yang belum masuk sempurna kedalam tubuh Yoongi, kali ini Jimin mencoba kembali menerobos lubang Yoongi sambil terus mengurut kejantanan Yoongi.

Jimin menggeram rendah saat lubang Yoongi menjepit kejantanannya didalam.

"Oh astaga sayang! lubangmu sempith sekali unghh~"

Setelah kejantanannya telah seluruhnya berada didalam, Jimin belum menggerakannya. Yoongi butuh berkenalan dengan kejantanan miliknya agar terbiasa nantinya. Jimin kembali menindih tubuh Yoongi, memeluknya dan kembali mempertemukan kedua belahan bibirnya.

"Kau siap Yoongi? Aku akan bergerak sekarang." Jimin menatap dalam mata Yoongi.

"Bergeraklah Jimin, aku siap." Ujar Yoongi tersenyum sambil menangkup wajah tampan Jimin.

Jimin perlahan menggerakan kejantanannya, Yoongi memeluk erat tubuh Jimin, meremas kencang bahunya hingga kuku-kukunya menancap pada bahu Jimin. Yoongi kembali meringis, merasakan perihnya kejantanan Jimin yang merobek dinding senggamanya.

Jimin terus menumbuk, mengeluar masukkan kejantanannya, mencari titik kenikmatan didalam tubuh Yoongi.

"Sshh." Jimin mendesis saat merasa lubang Yoongi kembali menyempit, menjepit kejantanannya didalam sana. Jimin menunduk, melesakkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Yoongi, menjilatinya lalu mengigit kecil disana hingga menimbulkan bercak merah, bukti tanda kepemilikkan bahwa Yoongi kini miliknya.

"Nghh~" Yoongi kembali melenguh saat Jimin bermain di cuping telinganya, menjilatinya bagaikan permen.

Tubuh mereka kini penuh oleh keringat, basah dan lengket menjadi satu. Padahal Jimin sengaja membuka jendela kamarnya agar udara sejuk masuk ke kamarnya. Tapi rupanya kegiatan panas mereka tidak membuat udara dingin menghampiri mereka.

Wajah manis Yoongi pun kini telah basah oleh keringat sehingga sebagian rambutnya hampir mengenai matanya. Jimin dengan sayang menyibakkan rambut Yoongi kesamping, lalu mengecup kembali keningnya. Yoongi tersenyum dengan perlakuan manis Jimin, hatinya kembali berdesir hangat.

"Eunghhh~" Yoongi kembali melenguh. Sepertinya Jimin telah menemukan sweetspot Yoongi, Jimin kembali mengeluarkan seringainya saat melihat Yoongi memejamkan matanya menikmati tumbukkan kejantanannya.

Oh Astaga, Yoongi benar-benar menggairahkan!

Jimin terus menumbuk titik terdalam Yoongi, membuatnya melenguh serta mengerang nikmat.

"J-Jiminh Unghh~"

Jimin merasakan tubuh Yoongi menegang, pelukannya mengerat pada tubuh Jimin, dan Jimin tau jika Yoongi akan klimaks untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan-

"Ahhhh~"

Saut Jimin dan Yoongi bersama. Jimin memuntahkan cairan klimaksnya didalam tubuh Yoongi, membuat diri Yoongi menjadi penuh. Sedangkan cairan Yoongi mengotori tubuh Jimin.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya lelah, dia tidak tau jika melakukan seks sangat melelahkan, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan seks sangat menyenangkan. Pertama kalinya dalam hidup Yoongi dia melakukan seks dengan seseorang, dan seseorang itu yang akan menjadi orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Perlahan Jimin mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Yoongi, membuat Yoongi melenguh dan merasa kosong. Jimin berbaring disamping Yoongi, mengecup keningnya, pipinya lalu bibirnya.

"Saranghae Yoongi- ya."

Yoongi tersenyum masih dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup, kini Yoongi membuka kedua matanya lalu berbaring menyamping menghadap Jimin. Kedua mata mereka bertemu, saling mendalami perasaan mereka.

"Nado Saranghae Jimin- ah."

Jimin tersenyum lalu memeluk Yoongi, Satu tangannya menarik keatas selimut untuk membungkus tubuh polos mereka. Jimin dan Yoongi pun terlelap, lelah dan bahagia menjadi satu bagi mereka. Malam ini mungkin menjadi sejarah berharga bagi keduanya.

Mari tinggalkan sejenak kedua pasangan yang habis memadu kasih, melepas rasa lelah mereka sehabis kegiatan panas yang menggairahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Yoongi masih asik bergelung dibawah selimut tebal yang menghangatkannya. Jimin tersenyum hangat melihat Yoongi yang kini berada diranjang miliknya. Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuh lengketnya sehabis kegiatan panasnya semalam bersama Yoongi. Dengan berbalutkan bathrobe ditubuhnya, Jimin pun mendekati Yoongi, menyibakkan rambutnya yang menutupi matanya, lalu mengecup keningnya sayang.

"Nghh.." Yoongi melenguh, merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan aktifitas Jimin. Jimin jadi gemas melihatnya.

"Sayang.. sudah pagi, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Ayo mandi, setelah itu kita sarapan, bibi Kim sudah menyiapkan sarapan dibawah." Jimin berucap sambil mengusap lembut pipi Yoongi.

Perlahan Yoongi membuka kedua matanya malas. Matanya mengerjap lucu saat mendapatkan Jimin orang yang pertama dilihatnya saat dia membuka mata. Ingatannya perlahan kembali pada kegiatan panasnya bersama Jimin semalam. Bagaimana dia melenguh nikmat dibawah Jimin. Oh Astaga, Yoongi malu sekali rasanya.

Segera Yoongi menutupi wajah merahnya dengan selimut. Jimin yang melihatnya semakin gemas. Perlahan Jimin membuka selimutnya, terlihat wajah Yoongi yang masih memerah, Oh yaampun manis sekali kekasihnya ini.

Ya, semenjak mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka semalam, Jimin telah menobatkan bahwa kini Yoongi kekasihnya, miliknya.

Jimin mencubit gemas kedua pipi Yoongi, "Lihatlah wajah merahmu sayang, kau tau itu sangat manis." Jimin mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi. "Caa, sekarang kau harus mandi setelah itu kita sarapan hmm."

Yoongi tersenyum lalu mengangguk, perlahan Yoongi bangkit dari ranjang, namun belum sempat ia duduk Yoongi meringis, lalu kembali berbaring.

Jimin yang masih duduk disamping Yoongi pun terlihat khawatir.

"Yoongi- ya Gwaenchana?"

Yoongi menggeleng lemah, tangannya meremas lengan Jimin.

"S-sakith Jimin." Yoongi merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya perih, dan Yoongi sama sekali tidak kuat untuk sekedar bangun dari berbaringnya.

Jimin berpikir mungkin karna kegiatan seks mereka semalam, ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka, tapi bagi Yoongi mungkin lebih menyakitkan efeknya. Oh yaampun, Jimin tidak tau harus bagaimana. Tapi sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

Jimin menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos Yoongi. Yoongi pun terkejut, Apa yang akan Jimin lakukan?

Jimin mencoba menenangkan pikirannya. Tubuh polos Yoongi kembali membuat Jimin mengeras, Tapi sebisa mungkin Jimin menahannya. Tidak boleh, sekarang ini Yoongi sedang sakit karna kegiatan mereka semalam.

Jimin menyelipkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh bagian belakang Yoongi, lalu mengangkatnya ala bridal style. Awalnya Yoongi hendak berontak, tapi tubuh bagian bawahnya akan semakin terasa sakit jika dirinya banyak bergerak. Akhirnya Yoongi hanya pasrah Jimin membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

Sampai dikamar mandi, perlahan Jimin mendaratkan tubuh Yoongi pada bathtub yang telah diisi air hangat. Yoongi kembali meringis saat air hangat menyentuh kulitnya serta lubang senggamanya.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Jimin bertanya dengan raut khawatir yang menyelimuti wajahnya. Yoongi menoleh kesamping menghadap Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk "Sedikit, air hangat ini membuatku sedikit nyaman." Jimin mengusap pelan rambut Yoongi, "Baiklah, kau berendam dulu disini, aku akan membawa sarapannya ke kamar, nanti kita sarapan bersama hm.." Yoongi mengangguk kembali mendengar ucapan Jimin. Jimin pun tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut kening Yoongi dan berlalu dari kamar mandi, meninggalkan Yoongi untuk berendam.

Lagipula Jimin tidak kuat jika harus berlama-lama disana, harus menahan hasrat kepada Yoongi. Mungkin jika Yoongi tidak sakit, dengan senang hati Jimin akan kembali membuatnya mengerang.

Astaga kau harus tahan Jimin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda manis bergigi kelinci sedang sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper putih miliknya sambil bersenandung menyanyikan sebuah lagu kesukaannya, tanpa disadarinya seorang pemuda lain menatapnya gemas dari depan pintu kamarnya, atau bisa disebut kamar mereka berdua.

"Apa kau sangat senang kita akan berlibur hmm?" Pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu kini berjalan menghampiri pemuda bergigi kelinci tersebut. Yang dimaksud pun akhirnya menoleh, lalu tersenyum menatap pemuda yang kini duduk disampingnya lalu memeluk tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja Tae- Hyungie, selain berlibur kita juga akan menemui Yoongi hyung bukan? Ah aku sangat merindukannya, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu dengannya."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tae itu mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan pemuda bergigi kelinci didepannya.

"Hm benar Jungkook ku sayang, terakhir kita bertemu satu tahun yang lalu saat pernikahan kita."

Jungkook, pemuda bergigi kelinci itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Taehyung suaminya.

"Andai saja Yoongi Hyung mau kita ajak tinggal bersama, mungkin rumah ini sedikit ramai."

Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya, "Yoongi hyung tidak bisa meninggalkan Jeju sayang, baginya Jeju itu satu-satunya tempatnya, selama waktu kita hidup di panti dulu, aku sudah sering mengajaknya untuk pindah ke Seoul, tapi tetap saja Yoongi hyung menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa lagi memaksanya." Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

Min Yoongi adalah salah satu kerabat terdekat Taehyung, meskipun mereka tidak ada ikatan darah, namun selama masa kecilnya Taehyung dan Yoongi hidup bersama di panti asuhan yang sama di Jeju. Yoongi sudah dianggap kakak oleh Taehyung, begitupula sebaliknya dengan Yoongi yang sudah menganggap Taehyung adiknya.

Yoongi dan Taehyung memiliki nasib yang sama, mereka sama-sama tidak memiliki, bahkan untuk sekedar tau wajah orang tuanya saja mereka tidak tau. Sewaktu mereka bayi, mereka telah hidup dipanti asuhan. Entah karena orang tua mereka yang tidak menginginkan mereka atau apa mereka tidak tau alasannya, karna Ibu mereka di panti hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka ditemukan tepat didepan gerbang panti.

Tapi Yoongi terbilang cukup beruntung, karna ternyata dirinya masih memiliki nenek yang saat ini telah meninggal namun mewariskan rumah mungil untuk ditinggalinya.

"Yang penting besok kita bisa bertemu dengannya hyungie.. Ah aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada berbinar. Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook, lalu Taehyung mencubit gemas pipi istrinya.

"Pasti sayang, Seokjin hyung akan bertanggung jawab pada pasien-pasien ku di rumah sakit selama aku cuti."

"Kita harus banyak membawa oleh-oleh untuk Seokjin hyung nanti." Jungkook dan Taehyung terkekeh.

Kehidupan Taehyung saat ini terbilang lebih beruntung dibandingkan dengan Yoongi. Saat Taehyung memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Jeju dan lebih memilih untuk mencari keuntungan di kota besar seperti Seoul dan meraih cita-citanya menjadi seorang Dokter. Taehyung bekerja keras demi mendapatkan uang untuk biaya kuliahnya yang terbilang sangat mahal, mengingat jurusan yang diambilnya adalah kedokteran. Tapi beruntungnya karna Taehyung merupakan mahasiswa pintar sehingga dirinya mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dan menjadikannya seorang dokter seperti saat ini.

Dan bertemu dengan Jungkook yang merupakan mantan pasiennya dahulu, mereka pun jatuh cinta dan memutuskan untuk menikah satu tahun silam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi kini telah menyelesaikan mandinya, karna air hangat itu tubuh bagian bawahnya sedikit merasa lebih baik, walaupun masih sedikit terasa perih jika dirinya berjalan. Tapi Jimin dengan sigap kembali menggendongnya dan mendaratkan kembali tubuhnya pada ranjang.

Jimin menyiapkan meja kecil diatas ranjangnya, lalu menaruh makanan serta minuman yang telah disiapkan oleh bibi Kim. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sibuk mengurusi dirinya. Oh astaga, Yoongi merasa tidak enak sekali karna merepotkan Jimin seperti ini.

Kali ini Jimin menatap Yoongi yang belum menyentuh makanannya. Jimin mengusap lembut pipi Yoongi, Yoongi pun menatap Jimin.

"Kenapa kau belum menyentuh makanannya? Kau harus makan Yoongi."

"Maafkan aku Jimin, karna aku, kau jadi harus repot seperti ini. Harusnya aku yang menyiapkannya." Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Jimin kembali mengusap pipi Yoongi, dan membuat Yoongi kembali menatapnya.

"Aku tidak merasa direpotkan Yoongi, kau ini kekasihku sekarang, jadi jangan lagi menganggap dirimu sebagai pegawaiku." Yoongi terkejut dengan pernyataan Jimin. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Kekasih?

"K- kekasih? J- Jimin, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Kita belum lama saling mengenal, dan kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

Jimin mengangguk mantap.

"Yoongi, sayang.. kau ingat semalam kita melakukan apa bukan? aku yakin semalam itu tidak akan pernah terlupakan bagi kita, dan sejak semalam kita saling menumpahkan perasaan kita, aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku. Bukankah itu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih? Aku ingin menjagamu, menjadikanmu milikku."

Tanpa sadar air mata Yoongi menetes di sela-sela mata indahnya. Yoongi terharu dengan ucapan Jimin. Menjaganya dan menjadikan dirinya miliknya adalah kata-kata terindah bagi Yoongi. Sudah sejak lama Yoongi menginginkan seseorang berada disisinya.

Yoongi menggeser meja kecil yang ada didepannya kesamping, lalu memeluk Jimin yang tersentak kaget karna tiba-tiba Yoongi memeluknya.

"Terima kasih Jimin, terima kasih karna kau mau menjagaku. Aku mencintaimu.."

Jimin balas memeluk Yoongi, lalu mengangkat wajahnya agar menatapnya. Jimin menyentuh kedua pipi Yoongi, lalu menghapus jejak air mata di mata indahnya. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu mencium bibir Yoongi, tidak ada lumatan hanya kecupan sayang.

"Aku janji akan terus menjagamu Yoongi, sekarang ini kau orang paling berharga bagiku, dan aku sangat mencintaimu."

Jimin pun kembali memeluk Yoongi erat, mengusap lembut punggungnya. Jimin sudah berjanji bahwa dirinya akan selalu menjaga Yoongi, karna sekarang Yoongi miliknya dan Jimin mencintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yoongi merasa segar sekali saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh bagian bawahnya kini sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi sehingga memungkinkannya kembali berjalan dan bergerak. Semenjak hubungannya dengan Jimin resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jimin memindahkan seluruh baju-baju Yoongi ke lemarinya, dan menyuruh Yoongi tinggal dikamarnya. Awalnya Yoongi menolak karna merasa tidak enak, tapi Jimin terus memaksanya dan akhirnya Yoongi menyerah.

Pagi ini Jimin sudah pergi untuk mengontrol para pekerjanya yang merenovasi villanya, sebelum itu Jimin pamit padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk sarapan. Yoongi pun akhirnya turun menuju meja makan. Terlihat bibi Kim yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu. Saat mendengar langkah kaki Yoongi yang menuruni tangga, bibi Kim menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi tuan Yoongi, kata tuan Jimin kemarin anda sakit? apa sekarang sudah baikan?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Aku sudah baikan kok bi,"

Bibi Kim menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah tuan, silahkan sarapan terlebih dahulu selagi makanannya masih hangat," Yoongi pun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah tersedia omurice dengan keju yang meleleh diatasnya. Perut Yoongi benar-benar berisik saat melihatnya, memintanya untuk segera melahap habis sarapannya.

.

.

.

Jimin sesekali menyeka keringat diwajahnya, sudah sejak pagi hingga matahari kini eksis tepat diatas kepalanya dirinya masih sibuk berkeliling disekitar villa nya yang kini sedang tahap renovasi. Bodohnya Jimin tidak membawa snapback nya, sehingga tidak melindungi wajah tampannya dari sengatan sinar matahari yang terik.

Saat menoleh samar-samar Jimin melihat Yoongi berjalan dari kejauhan. Dengan setelan tshirt tipis polos berwarna kuning dan jeans diatas lutut serta snapback hitam yang melindungi kepalanya. Astaga, kekasihnya benar-benar manis sekali.

Jimin berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang membawa sebotol air mineral dingin ditangannya. Saat jarak sudah dekat, Jimin langsung memeluk Yoongi tanpa perduli bahwa mereka kini sedang di depan umum, apalagi banyak para pekerja yang sedang merenovasi villa Jimin.

"Padahal hanya beberapa jam aku disini, tapi aku sudah merindukanmu Yoongi.."

Yoongi tidak bisa mengembangkan senyumnya, senang tentu saja. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menyudahi pelukannya.

"Ini aku bawakan air dingin untukmu, dan juga snapback milikmu, pasti panas sekali disini." Yoongi mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya lalu menyeka keringat Jimin diwajahnya lalu memakaikan snapback putih milik Jimin dikepalanya. Perasaan hangat menjalar dihati Jimin, perlakuan manis Yoongi benar-benar menggetarkan hatinya, Jimin jadi makin cinta kan sama laki-laki manis didepannya ini.

"Terima kasih sayang." Jimin mengecup singkat bibir mungil Yoongi, membuat wajah Yoongi merona jadinya. Oh Astaga, Jimin menciumnya didepan umum. Bagaimana jika orang-orang melihat? kan Yoongi jadi malu.

"Hm, B-baiklah aku akan kembali ke rumah menyiapkan makan siang." Dengan gugup karna menahan malu Yoongi berbalik akan kembali kerumah, namun terhenti karna Jimin menahan lengannya. Yoongi kembali menoleh menatap Jimin.

"Ikutlah denganku, aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan temanku." Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Teman?

Belum sempat Yoongi bertanya, Jimin sudah menariknya. Pasrah, akhirnya Yoongi mengikuti Jimin yang entah membawanya kemana.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah peternakan kuda. Jimin membawa Yoongi masuk kedalam, tepat dikandang no tiga Jimin berhenti. Terlihat seekor kuda dengan corak hitam dan putih, memiliki bulu yang sangat lebat dan panjang. Kuda jenis Shire ini adalah kuda cantik yang berasal dari Inggris.

Yoongi tidak dapat menahan kekagumannya saat melihat kuda cantik tersebut. Yoongi membelai puncak kepala kuda itu dengan lembut.

"Ini temanku yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu Yoongi, namanya Sarang."

"Sarang? Apa kuda ini betina?" Jimin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Kemudian ikut membelai Sarang.

"Kuda ini sangat cantik Jimin."

"Tapi kau lebih cantik Yoongi."

Yoongi kembali merona saat Jimin kembali memujinya. Jimin memegang kedua bahu Yoongi lalu memutar agar menghadapnya, Perlahan Jimin mengikis jarak diantara dirinya dan Yoongi. Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya saat wajah Jimin semakin dekat dengannya. Saat Jimin akan mencapai bibir Yoongi, tiba-tiba saja Sarang meringkih kencang. Membuat Jimin dan Yoongi tersentak kaget mendengarnya dan membatalkan acara ciuman mereka.

"Sepertinya Sarang tidak suka jika kita berciuman didepannya." Ucap Jimin terkekeh melihat Sarang lalu merangkul Yoongi.

"Kita harus segera mencarikan kekasih untuk Sarang." Balas Yoongi yang juga terkekeh geli.

Usai mengunjungi peternakan kuda, Jimin dan Yoongi berjalan-jalan disekitar sana, ada satu pohon besar yang rindang dengan kursi panjang dibawahnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak disana. Yoongi duduk dengan Jimin yang berbaring di pahanya. Jimin membuka snapbacknya agar Yoongi dengan leluasa membelai rambutnya.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tangannya tak henti membelai rambutnya.

"Yoongi.."

Panggilan Jimin membuat Yoongi membuka kedua matanya, lalu menunduk menatap Jimin yang sedang berbaring. Jimin merentangkan tangannya keatas menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi lalu menariknya kebawah. Jimin mempertemukan kedua bibirnya dengan Yoongi, melumatnya lembut. Dan Yoongi membalas ciuman Jimin dengan senang hati. Mengingat ciuman mereka dipeternakan tadi gagal oleh ringkihan Sarang.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, mau tidak mau harus mereka sudahi jika tidak ingin kehabisan oksigen. Keduanya tersenyum.

"Saranghae Min Yoongi."

"Saranghae Park Jimin."

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore, Jimin dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Mereka melewatkan makan siang, dan cacing-cacing dalam tubuh mereka sudah berteriak sejak tadi. Untung saja Bibi Kim sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, sehingga sesampainya dirumah mereka langsung mengisi perut mereka dan membuat para cacing berhenti berdemo.

Usai makan, Yoongi segera membereskan piring-piring lalu mencucinya. Dan Jimin memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Tapi niatnya berubah saat dirinya hendak menaiki tangga kemudian kembali menoleh melihat Yoongi yang sedang mencuci piring. Darah dalam tubuh Jimin tiba-tiba mendidih, Jimin menginginkan Yoongi.

Jimin kembali berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran Jimin. Dengan gesit Jimin membuka tshirt nya lalu memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"Astaga!" Yoongi tersentak saat mendapati Jimin yang sudah berada dibelakangnya, memeluknya lalu lidahnya bermain pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Nghh Jiminh~" Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya, membuat Jimin semakin semangat melanjutkan aksinya. Tangan Jimin mengambil alih piring yang masih dipegang Yoongi, lalu menyimpannya kebawah, dan mematikan saluran air yang masih mengalir.

"Sayang.. kenapa bisa kau terus membuatku bergairah hm?" Jimin berbisik ditelinga Yoongi, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang serta tubuhnya bergetar. Jimin membalikkan tubuh Yoongi lalu kembali mempertemukan bibirnya, melumatnya penuh nafsu hingga bibir Yoongi membengkak.

Kedua tangan Jimin turun kebawah hendak membuka pengait celana jeans Yoongi, tapi kemudian-

TING TONG

Jimin menggeram rendah saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Jimin merutuki siapa saja yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang sudah berhasil membuka pengait celananya. Dengan sigap Yoongi kembali mengaitkan pengait celana jeans nya.

"Aku akan melihat siapa yang datang." Yoongi berlari menghampiri pintu depan.

Jimin menautkan alisnya bingung, siapa yang bertamu sore-sore begini? Jika penduduk sini yang bertamu mereka biasanya akan memanggil nama Jimin daripada harus memencet bel. Dan jika Bibi Kim pasti langsung masuk tanpa harus memencet bel. Lalu siapa?

Yoongi membuka pintu, dan matanya seketika membulat sempurna. Kaget tentu saja, bagaimana bisa dua orang yang didepannya kini tau jika dirinya berada disini? dan ngomong-ngomong sedang apa mereka disini?

"Astaga Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook?" Ucap Yoongi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Annyeong Yoongi Hyung~" Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum menatap Yoongi.

Karena rasa penasarannya melihat Yoongi cukup lama menyapa tamu yang entah siapa. Jimin pun akhirnya memutuskan menyusul Yoongi didepan.

"Sayang siapa yang datang?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Holla eyke kambek lagi~ gimana gimana cukup fast gak segini? hehe

Ceritanya makin aneh ya? Haha

maafkeu yaa kemaren updatenya gak panjang, kalo ini gimana panjang gak? duh NC nya ga hawt yah? maaf deh lagi kurang inspirasi/? wkwk

Ada cast baru loh~ VKook hehe, Pair ini juga lagi rame ya sekarang? jadi aku coba masukin mereka sebagai sahabat Yoongi bukan orang ketiga dikehidupan MinYoon Haha

Buat semua readers yang udah Review, fav, follow and siders juga yang belom berani nongol makasih yaa kalian udah suka ama baca ff abal bin gaje ini :)

Yaudah deh segitu aja cuap cuapnya, kebanyakan sambutan ntar kalian muntah Hehe

See you in next chap yah~

Salam sayang buat semua minimers :*

 **Dyah Cho**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love In Jeju**

 **© Dyah Cho**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

New Cast : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 _Warning : Boys Love, OOC, NC_

Rate M

 _Story is My Mine~ So if you don't like, Please don't read~_

 _Sorry for Typo, etc_

 _Hope you like it^^_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

" _Ahjussi_ tolong antarkan kami ke hotel _Island_." Ucap Taehyung saat memasuki _taxi_ yang dipesannya. Ya, kedua pasangan suami istri itu kini telah tiba di _Jeju_. Jungkook yang sudah sangat lelah menutup kedua matanya sambil menunggu tiba di hotel. Taehyung menyandarkan kepala istri nya itu pada bahunya agar membuat Jungkook nyaman.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, _taxi_ pun berhenti tanda bahwa mereka telah sampai ditujuan. Taehyung mengeluarkan koper nya dari bagasi, sedangkan Jungkook yang telah kembali bersemangat langsung masuk kedalam hotel dengan berlari kecil. Taehyung hanya menggeleng geli melihat tingkah istrinya. Setelah membayar ongkos _taxi_ nya, Taehyung pun menyusul Jungkook yang telah menunggu didalam.

"Apa? Yoongi _hyung_ sudah tidak bekerja disini?" Jungkook setengah berteriak saat berbicara dengan perempuan yang bertugas sebagai resepsionis itu. Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan istrinya dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Ucap Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook. Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung dengan raut sedih. Taehyung tentu saja tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook terlihat sedih seperti itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_ sudah tidak bekerja disini lagi _hyung-ie_ , mereka bilang seperti itu." Jungkook menunduk sedih. Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun kaget. Yoongi _hyung_ sudah tidak bekerja lagi disini? Jadi kemana?

Taehyung menenangkan Jungkook dengan merangkulnya, lalu Taehyung mendekat kepada resepsionis itu bermaksud bertanya dengan jelas kemana _hyung_ manisnya itu pindah, barangkali saja mereka tau.

"Permisi nona, apa anda tau kemana karyawan yang bernama Min Yoongi pindah?" Taehyung bertanya. Dan baru saja resepsionis itu akan menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, namun diurungkannya karna melihat seseorang dengan setelan rapih hendak berjalan keluar dari hotel.

"Manajer- _nim_ tunggu sebentar," Resepsionis itu sedikit berteriak agar terdengar. Pria yang ternyata manajer itu pun berjalan mendekat menuju resepsionis dan juga Taehyung serta Jungkook. Manajer tersebut mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat Taehyung dan juga Jungkook.

"Ada apa Hyori- _ssi_?" Manajer itu dengan tenang bertanya.

"Mereka adalah kerabat Min Yoongi dari Seoul, mereka bertanya kemana Yoongi pindah. Saya tidak tau jelas kemana Yoongi pindah, Mungkin saja Yoongi bilang kepada manajer, jadi manajer bisa menjelaskan detailnya kepada tuan-tuan ini." Hyori menjelaskan masalahnya. Sang manajer pun tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menoleh menghadap Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Begini tuan, Min Yoongi kini bekerja dengan Tuan Jimin di pulau sebrang sana. Tuan Jimin adalah anak dari pemilik hotel ini, saat pertama kali Tuan Jimin datang kemari dia telah meminta Yoongi untuk bekerja kepadanya. Jadi sekarang ini Yoongi tinggal dengan tuan Jimin. Jika tuan-tuan mau, Saya bisa mengantar menuju dermaga yang akan membawa tuan-tuan bertemu dengan Yoongi disana."

Jungkook menoleh kepada Taehyung, menurutnya itu ide bagus karna bisa membawanya langsung untuk bertemu dengan Yoongi _hyung_ nya. Jungkook mengangguk setuju dengan usulan manajer itu.

"Baiklah saya setuju dengan usulan anda." Ucap Taehyung kemudian.

Jungkook menghela napas lega, akhirnya dirinya bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_ manisnya. Lagipula tumben sekali _hyung_ nya itu tidak memberikan kabar apapun kepadanya. Biasanya Yoongi akan rutin memberikan kabar-kabar tentangnya kepada Taehyung maupun Jungkook. Dan terakhir bulan lalu pun Yoongi masih memberikannya kabar jika dirinya masih bekerja di hotel itu yang menurutnya lumayan gajinya. Tapi sekarang, _hyung_ nya itu tidak memberitahukannya perihal kepindahannya ini.

Pernah suatu kali saat Yoongi menelponnya melalui telpon umum, dan disitu Taehyung dan Yoongi berdebat hebat karna Yoongi yang dengan kerasnya menolak karna Taehyung memaksanya untuk mengirimkan uang agar Yoongi membeli sebuah _handphone_. Taehyung yakin gaji sebulan Yoongi tidak akan mungkin cukup untuk membeli sebuah _handphone_ sehingga Taehyung yang akan membelikannya. Tapi memang dasar Yoongi keras kepala menolaknya. Padahal _handphone_ itu sangat berguna untuknya nanti, Yoongi juga tidak perlu menghabiskan uangnya untuk menuju telpon umum dan menelpon Taehyung serta Jungkook di Seoul.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya saat mengingat _hyung_ nya itu yang selalu menolak pemberiannya.

Tak terasa kini Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah sampai di pulau sebrang, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kesini. Dan menurut informasi _ahjussi_ yang mengantarkan mereka kesini, rumah Jimin terletak tidak jauh dari dermaga dan hanya berjalan beberapa menit saja, lagipula rumahnya satu-satunya paling besar di pulau ini, sehingga tidak sulit bagi mereka menemukannya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap kagum bangunan yang ada didepan mata mereka kini, mereka tidak menyangka ada rumah semewah ini di pulau terpencil. Dan saat mereka berjalan untuk sampai disini, terlihat beberapa orang pekerja sedang merenovasi sebuah bangunan yang entah dulunya apa.

Mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, lalu memencet bel yang menempel di ujung tembok pintu. Rumahnya terlihat sepi, apa benar Yoongi _hyung_ nya berada disini? Taehyung sibuk menerka-nerka.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, dan pintu pun terbuka.

Yoongi menatap objek didepannya dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"Astaga Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook?" Ucap Yoongi masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" _Annyeong_ Yoongi _Hyung_ ~" Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum menatap Yoongi. Lalu dengan gesit Jungkook langsung memeluk Yoongi erat. Taehyung hanya menggeleng gemas melihat istrinya, sudah pasti dia sangat merindukan Yoongi.

Yoongi balas memeluk Jungkook, lalu tersenyum haru. Ah betapa Yoongi sangat merindukan kedua _dongsaeng_ jauhnya ini.

"Siapa yang datang sayang?" Tiba-tiba saja suara Jimin menginterupsi kegiatan pelukan mereka, membuat Yoongi perlahan melepaskan pelukan Jungkook lalu menoleh melihat Jimin yang mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat melihat Jungkook dan Taehyung, Mata Jimin terlihat tidak suka saat melihat tangan Jungkook yang memegang tangan Yoongi. Seakan sadar apa yang dilihat Jimin, segera Taehyung melepaskan lengan istrinya dari tautan lengan Yoongi lalu merangkulnya.

"Oh Jimin, perkenalkan ini kedua _adik_ ku dari Seoul."

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Saya Kim Taehyung dan ini istri saya Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum memperkenalkan dirinya. Saat mendengar perkenalan Taehyung, raut wajah Jimin mulai mencair lalu balas tersenyum.

" _Annyeong_ , Park Jimin." Jimin menjabat tangan Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian. Namun tidak lama keningnya kembali berkerut, lalu menoleh menatap Yoongi.

"Sayang bukankah kau tidak memiliki _adik_?" tanya Jimin dengan raut penasaran. Jimin baru ingat jika Yoongi hanya sebatang kara, lalu tiba-tiba saja Yoongi menyebut kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah _adik_ nya? Jimin jadi bingung.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat kebingungan yang terpancar diwajah tampan kekasihnya.

"Memang benar aku tidak memiliki _adik_ kandung, tapi Kim Taehyung sudah aku anggap adikku sendiri, kami tinggal bersama selama di panti tapi kemudian Taehyung memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul, dan ini Jeon Jungkook istrinya yang baru saja dinikahi tahun lalu." Jelas Yoongi. Jimin pun ber- oh ria mendengar penjelasan Yoongi.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin kalian tau kalau aku disini?" Kali ini Yoongi menatap kedua pasangan didepannya. Yoongi baru ingat jika dirinya belum mengabarkan soal dirinya yang pindah bekerja apalagi tempat tinggalnya kini.

"Sudahlah sayang biarkan mereka masuk dulu, mereka pasti lelah selama perjalanan menuju kesini. Kita bisa mengobrol lagi nanti saat makan malam hm," Jimin merangkul Yoongi, lalu kembali menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook. "Ayo silahkan masuk, kalian pasti lelah." Jimin mempersilahkan keduanya masuk.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Taehyung, lalu keduanya menarik koper mereka mengikuti sang tuan rumah masuk kedalam istana megah miliknya. Yoongi membantu Jungkook membawakan koper miliknya.

Taehyung menarik lengan Yoongi, membuatnya berhenti lalu menoleh kepadanya.

"Hyung harus menjelaskan semua ini kepada kami." Taehyung memicing curiga kepada Yoongi. Yoongi seakan tau maksud perkataan Taehyung hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum canggung.

Sejak pertama datang, Taehyung sudah curiga dengan Yoongi. Manajer hotel bilang jika Yoongi menjadi pegawai untuk Jimin. Tetapi Jimin menyebut Yoongi dengan sebutan 'sayang', ada apa sebenarnya ini?

Apa Yoongi dan Jimin menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Taehyung benar-benar penasaran akan hal ini. Yoongi harus segera menceritakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya seperti biasa Jimin akan pergi menengok renovasi villa nya. Mereka berdua sudah sarapan terlebih dahulu, lalu Yoongi menyiapkan sarapan untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih terlelap dikamarnya. Mereka menempati kamar Yoongi sewaktu pertama kali datang kesini.

Saat Yoongi sedang duduk membaca majalah diruang tv, Jungkook keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam, dengan piyama biru dengan motif teddy bear membuatnya terlihat lucu. Yoongi menoleh, melihatnya gemas.

"Kemarilah Jungkook- ie." Jungkook berjalan menuju Yoongi, lalu membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di sofa dengan kepala di paha Yoongi. Yoongi mengusap sayang kepala Jungkook yang kembali terpejam.

Lalu Taehyung keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi. Taehyung duduk didepan Yoongi lalu menggeleng gemas saat melihat Jungkook yang kembali tidur.

"Hyung, Jimin kemana?" Taehyung membuka percakapannya.

"Dia mengontrol pekerjanya yang sedang merenovasi villanya. Saat kalian datang kemari pasti melihat sebuah bangunan yang sedang direnovasi kan?" Taehyung mengangguk membenarkan. "Itu villa milik keluarganya, dan Jimin bertanggung jawab untuk merenovasinya. Setelah selesai villa itu akan kembali dibuka untuk umum." Jelas Yoongi.

Taehyung membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O.

"Hyung, aku senang melihat kau dengan Jimin. Sepertinya Jimin sangat menyayangimu, dan aku lega sekarang Jimin sudah menjagamu disini." Yoongi menatap Taehyung didepannya lalu tersenyum.

Taehyung merasa ada yang mengganjal hatinya, dia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang harus ditanyakannya sejak ia datang kesini. Tapi bodohnya Taehyung lupa apa itu. 'Astaga Kim Taehyung cepat ingatlah' Taehyung bermonolog dengan isi hatinya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook terbangun, membuat Yoongi dan Taehyung terperanjat kaget melihatnya. Jungkook membulatkan matanya menatap Taehyung lalu Yoongi. Keduanya yang heran melihat Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya bingung.

"Yoongi hyung! bukankah hyung tidak bisa dekat dengan air? perjalanan menuju kemari harus melewati laut bukan? lalu bagaimana hyung bisa sampai kesini?"

BINGO

Pertanyaan yang mengganjal hati Taehyung telah disampaikan oleh istri tercintanya. Benar apa kata Jungkook, dari kecil Yoongi selalu menjauhi laut, kolam renang dan sebagainya. Yoongi memiliki trauma yang Taehyung pun bahkan belum tau apa penyebabnya, Yoongi selalu menolak jika dirinya mengajaknya terapi untuk mengetahui penyebab traumanya itu.

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya hendak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Terlihat Taehyung dan Jungkook menanti jawaban Yoongi penasaran.

"Ah i-itu, sebenarnya itu agak memalukan bagi hyung." Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Memalukan?" Taehyung menimpali.

"Hum, waktu perjalanan kesini aku pingsan. Aku diam saja saat Jimin mengajakku walau aku tau aku tidak akan bisa berdiri diatas air, tapi aku tidak bisa menolaknya waktu itu, mengingat posisiku sebagai pegawainya." Yoongi mendesah mengingat kejadian memalukannya.

"Hyung... aku kan sudah sering mengajakmu untuk terapi, tapi kau tetap bersikukuh menolaknya. Ayolah hyung, kau harus mengobati rasa traumamu itu." Taehyung memohon, Jungkook pun mengangguk setuju, "Benar Hyung, Tae Hyung- ie punya banyak teman yang akan membantu hyung nanti."

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti." Jawab Yoongi tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah bersiap-siap dengan pakaian rapih serta ransel dipunggung mereka, lalu keduanya menuju meja makan yang sudah terdapat Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Kalian akan menginap?" Jimin bertanya.

"Sepertinya iya Jim, kami akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat indah disana, mungkin akan memakan waktu banyak jadi kami memutuskan untuk bermalam disana." Taehyung menjawab.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat terkenal di Jeju, karna tidak bagus juga liburan mereka tidak dipergunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Anggap saja ini merupakan bulan madu kedua mereka. Keduanya juga butuh waktu berduaan. Karna Yoongi sudah memiliki Jimin, Taehyung dan Jungkook dapat tenang meninggalkannya.

"Aku sudah memesankan sebuah lounge untuk kalian di hotelku, nanti kalian tinggal konfirmasi saja ke bagian resepsionis. Gratis untuk kalian sebagai tanda pertemanan kita." Ucapan Jimin membuat mata Jungkook berbinar senang.

"Woahh terima kasih Jimin Hyung." Ucap Jungkook.

"Terima kasih Jimin." Ucap Taehyung kemudian.

Jimin mengangguk tersenyum.

Tapi Jimin tidak sadar seseorang disampingnya memicingkan matanya meminta penjelasan.

Yoongi dengar jelas sekali ucapan Jimin tentang pemesanan lounge untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook.

'Jadi Jimin adalah pemilik hotel tempatnya bekerja juga? Tapi kenapa manajernya tidak memberitahukan ini kepadanya? Oh jadi ini sebabnya Jimin dapat dengan mudah memintanya menjadi pegawai khususnya dihotel?'

Yoongi benar-benar tidak percaya Jimin tidak memberitahunya akan hal ini. Oh astaga, dasar Jimin!

.

.

Kini hanya mereka berdua lagi dirumah ini, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah pergi 10 menit yang lalu, dan Jimin sedang menelpon di ruang tamu, dan entah dengan siapa Jimin berbicara Yoongi tidak mau tau, Yoongi kesal benar-benar kesal dengan Jimin yang menyembunyikan identitasnya. Memang sih walaupun Jimin tidak bilang pun Yoongi sudah tau sekaya apa Jimin, tapi tetap saja kan seharusnya Jimin bilang jika hotel tempatnya bekerja juga miliknya.

Karna kesal Yoongi memilih menjauh, meninggalkan Jimin ke taman belakang. Yoongi duduk disebuah kursi panjang dengan dikelilingi berbagai macam bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni. Yoongi pun memilih memejamkan kedua matanya menghirup harum bunga-bunga yang disapu udara pagi yang sejuk.

Saat Yoongi sedang menikmati semilir udara pagi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sebuah tangan masuk kebalik tshirt nya dan memijit lembut nipple nya. Yoongi menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan desahannya.

Yoongi pun membuka kedua matanya lalu menyingkirkan tangan nakal itu keluar dari balik kaosnya. Lalu menoleh dengan mata yang tajam siap menguliti orang yang diliatnya kini, Park Jimin.

Jimin tersentak dengan penolakan Yoongi, dan Jimin heran kenapa Yoongi menatapnya tajam seperti itu?

"Sayang ada apa?" Jimin berjalan kedepan lalu duduk disamping kekasihnya. Yoongi membuang muka tidak mau melihat Jimin, kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dadanya. Jimin jadi semakin bingung dengan tingkah Yoongi, tadi pagi saat sarapan Yoongi masih bersikap biasa saja padanya, tapi kini?

Jimin memegang kedua bahu Yoongi lalu membaliknya agar menatapnya. Yoongi kelihatan kesal, tapi karna apa? Apa tanpa sengaja dirinya membuat kekasih manisnya ini membuang wajah manisnya yang digantikan dengan wajah masam seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pemilik hotel tempatku bekerja?" Ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

Oh Astaga! Jadi karna itu Yoongi kesal padanya? Karna Jimin belum menceritakan soal hotel itu? Pasti Yoongi kaget karna dirinya tadi membuat reservasi untuk Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kekasihnya ini pasti kesal sekali dengannya.

"M- maafkan aku sayang, sebenarnya semalam aku ingin memberitahumu tapi melihat kau sudah tertidur aku jadi tidak tega membangunkanmu hanya karna itu." Jimin mengambil nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Lagipula aku hanya anak dari pemilik hotel sayang, itu bukan milikku, tapi appa ku. Appa hanya meninggalkan villa ini untukku." Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi, menatap dalam kedua matanya.

"Tapi seharusnya kau bilang Jimin saat manajer- nim menyuruhku mengurus kamarmu." Kali ini tatapan Yoongi kembali melembut. Jimin mengecup singkat bibir Yoongi "Maafkan aku sayang, aku hanya ingin membuatmu nyaman tanpa harus tau aku adalah anak dari pemilik hotel." Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi, lalu diciumnya lembut.

"Sudah ya jangan marah lagi, kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Jimin memohon, menampilkan wajah bodohnya kepada Yoongi dan sukses membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Iya aku maafin."

Jimin tersenyum lalu memeluk tubuh Yoongi, "Terima kasih sayang."

.

.

Yoongi pasrah saat Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya dari taman menuju kamar mereka, lalu menghempaskannya keatas ranjang. Ini masih pagi, tapi kekasihnya ini sudah ingin membuatnya lemas.

Oh Yoongi ingat, terakhir mereka akan melakukannya tiba-tiba saja Taehyung dan Jungkook datang sehingga mereka harus membatalkannya. Dan saat malam harinya Jimin pergi bertemu dengan para pegawainya untuk membicarakan tentang masalah renovasi villanya hingga larut malam, dan malam itu dirinya telah terlelap tidur.

Dan kali ini hanya mereka berdua, Jimin terlihat sangat lapar sekali melihatnya berbaring.

Yoongi melihat Jimin membuka kaus nya, menampilkan tubuh indahnya yang sangat Yoongi sukai. Lalu bergerak maju menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh mungilnya. Jimin melesakkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Yoongi, menjilatnya lalu mengigit kecil disana, membuat Yoongi harus memejamkam matanya menahan geli sekaligus nikmat.

Mulut Jimin kini mencari mulut Yoongi, diawali oleh kecupan lembut dan kini semakin lama semakin menuntut. Jimin melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi, menyusuri langit-langit mulutnya yang basah.

"Ahmp~" Yoongi mendesah didalam mulut Jimin saat merasakan tangan Jimin mengusap lembut kejantanannya yang masih terbungkus celana. Lalu Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi bangun dan duduk dipangkuannya, masih dengan bibir yang bertautan Jimin memeluk tubuh Yoongi, menahannya agar tidak jatuh sedangkan Yoongi mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jimin.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, Yoongi melepaskan tautan mulutnya dengan Jimin. Nafasnya terengah akibat ciuman Jimin yang luar biasa. Jimin tersenyum melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah, manis sekali.

Jimin membuka kaus Yoongi lalu melemparnya kelantai, membaringkannya kembali dan menarik celananya sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya. Jimin tidak bisa bernafas saat melihat seluruh tubuh Yoongi kembali, Kekasihnya benar-benar luar biasa, tubuhnya yang mungil dengan kulit seputih susunya membuat Jimin harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan karna diberikan anugrah seindah ini.

Jimin pun dengan cepat membuka celananya yang tersisa. Lalu mengungkung kembali tubuh kekasihnya, lidahnya menyusuri setiap inchi kulit Yoongi, dan meninggalkan jejak merah. Beralih pada nipple nya, Jimin mengecupnya, menjilati lalu menggigit kecil disana, membuat Yoongi mengerang dan membusungkan tubuhnya keatas karna kenikmatan yang diciptakan Jimin.

Yoongi mendorong tubuh Jimin, membuatnya terbaring dan kini Yoongi duduk diatas tubuhnya. Yoongi menggoda Jimin dengan menyentuh kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras. Jimin menyeringai dibuatnya.

"Oh jadi sekarang kau mulai nakal hm sayang?" ucap Jimin dengan nada sensual membuat wajah Yoongi memerah.

Tapi Yoongi ingat kali ini dirinya harus membuat Jimin senang dengan service nya. Saat Jimin tidak ada dirumah dan Yoongi sendirian, dirinya mencari tau bagaimana cara membuat pasangan senang saat melakukan seks dan Yoongi ingin sekali membuat Jimin senang. Dari yang Yoongi pelajari kemarin lewat internet, Blowjob adalah service paling disukai oleh setiap pasangan. Tentu saja Yoongi sudah mempelajari tekniknya dengan membaca, walaupun terkesan menjijikan karna harus memasukan kemaluan pasangan kedalam mulut, Tapi diyakini dapat membuat pasangan ketagihan. Dan Yoongi harus mencobanya.

Yoongi menunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat didepan kemaluan Jimin. Jimin menggeram rendah saat tangan mungil Yoongi menyentuh penisnya, tubuhnya bergetar merasakan Yoongi memijat lembut penisnya lalu memasukan penisnya kedalam mulut mungilnya. Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi kesulitan memasukkan seluruh penisnya yang sangat besar.

"Uhuk Uhuk." Yoongi terbatuk saat memaksa masuk penis Jimin, lalu kembali mengeluarkan penis Jimin dari mulutnya.

Jimin langsung bangun memegang pundak Yoongi, menatapnya khawatir.

"Sayang Gwaenchana? Sudahlah tidak usah diteruskan, nanti tenggorokanmu sakit." ucap Jimin masih menepuk punggung Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng lalu tersenyum menatap Jimin, "Tidak apa-apa Jimin, biar aku teruskan hm?" Jimin masih menatap Yoongi khawatir.

"Kau yakin?" Yoongi mengangguk mantap. Jimin hanya menghela nafasnya.

Jimin kembali berbaring, dan Yoongi kembali memegang penis Jimin, perlahan Yoongi memasukkannya kembali kedalam mulutnya hingga setengah dari penis Jimin telah berada didalamnya. Kepala Yoongi naik turun mengemut penis Jimin.

"Oh Tuhan. Yoongih sayang Oh yah lebih cepath sayanghh."

Jimin merem melek dibuatnya, sambil lengannya tidak bisa berhenti bermain pada nipple Yoongi, mengusap lalu mencubitnya kecil disana. Membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau melenguh dibuatnya.

"Cukup sayang, aku tidak tahan."

Jimin mendorong pelan Yoongi, membuatnya melepaskan penisnya dari mulutnya. Kemudian Jimin menarik tubuh Yoongi mendekat lalu memangkunya, sedangkan tangannya melingkar diperut Yoongi. Jimin mendongak sedikit keatas dan memagut bibir Yoongi dengan rakus, Yoongi sedikit kewalahan mengimbangi ciuman Jimin yang seakan-akan mau menghabisi bibirnya.

.

.

Kali ini Jimin memposisikan Yoongi diujung ranjang, membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Jimin yang berdiri disamping ranjang mengangkat kaki Yoongi keatas bahunya. Sebelum itu Jimin telah menyiapkan sebotol pelumas dengan ekstrak buah-buahan ditangannya. Jimin menuangkan sedikit ketangannya, harum dari buah strawberry bercampur dengan lemon menguar keseluruh penjuru ruangan, lalu Jimin melumurinya pada penisnya.

Yoongi melenguh saat Jimin menggesekkan penisnya didepan lubang senggamanya. Dan saat Jimin perlahan memasukkan penisnya, Yoongi meringis. Lubangnya kembali berkedut merasakan perih saat Jimin melesakkan penisnya seluruhnya kedalam. Yoongi merasa penis Jimin semakin membesar saat memasukinya.

"Nhh~"

"Astaga sayangh belum lama aku memasukimuh, lubangmuh selalu sajah sempith." Jimin menggeram rendah dan mulai menggerakan penisnya keluar masuk didalam lubang Yoongi.

Yoongi semakin kencang mengeluarkan lenguhan nikmatnya saat Jimin telah berhasil menembus sweetspot nya. Yoongi meremas rambutnya, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya.

"Ahh Ahh Jiminh lebih cepath~"

Jimin pun dengan senang hati mempercepat ritme tumbukkan penisnya pada lubang Yoongi.

Kali ini Yoongi meremas kuat sprei disampingnya, tubuhnya mengejang saat merasakan sesuatu yang akan meledak dari dalam tubuhnya. Begitupula dengan Jimin yang merasa waktunya segera tiba.

Jimin menunduk, memeluk tubuh Yoongi, dan kembali melumat ganas bibir Yoongi yang mulai membengkak.

"Ahhhh." Lenguh Yoongi dan Jimin berbarengan saat klimaks pertama mereka keluar.

Seperti biasa Yoongi akan merasa lelah usai seks nya dengan Jimin. Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi, kekasihnya yang selalu kelelahan usai seks, padahal mereka hanya baru klimaks satu kali, dan itu tidak cukup bagi Jimin.

Jimin menyeringai.

.

.

"Ahhhh." Yoongi kembali mendesah panjang oleh Jimin. Ini sudah yang ke 7 kalinya mereka klimaks. Dan Jimin tidak pernah mengeluarkan cairan kental miliknya, membuat tubuh Yoongi semakin penuh olehnya. Berbeda dengan Jimin, milik Yoongi sudah berceceran kemana-mana, dari mulai sprei, selimut hingga tubuh Jimin.

Meskipun lelah sekali, tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Yoongi pun sangat menikmatinya. Melenguh, mendesah, mengerang oleh Jimin adalah sesuatu yang paling membahagiakan baginya. Yoongi lelah, tapi Yoongi pun tidak ingin berhenti.

Tanpa mereka sadari, hari sudah mulai siang, matahari diluar sana sedang terik-teriknya menyengat. Jimin sudah mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Yoongi, dan kini berbaring dibelakang Yoongi, memeluk tubuhnya.

"Ini sangat luar biasa sayang." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi.

"Hmm." Yoongi hanya bergumam menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Lelah sekali bagi Yoongi, hingga dirinya malas membuka mulutnya. Yang diinginkannya sekarang adalah tidur, seluruh tubuhnya sangat pegal sekali.

Jimin terkekeh, pasti kekasihnya ini akan tertidur. Jimin tau pasti sangat melelahkan bagi Yoongi, hanya klimaks satu kali saja sudah melelahkan, apalagi sekarang, Jimin membuatnya klimaks hingga tujuh kali. Jika saja Yoongi tidak kelelahan, Jimin dengan senang hati akan melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya dengan Yoongi. Sungguh, Yoongi nya ini sudah bagaikan candu baginya. Jimin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya saat dekat dengan Yoongi, rasanya Jimin ingin selalu mendengar Yoongi mendesah menyebutkan namanya.

"Saranghae Min Yoongi."

Jimin berucap meskipun Yoongi tidak mendengarnya karna Jimin tau pasti kekasih manisnya sudah terlelap kedunia mimpi. Jimin menarik selimutnya keatas untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Sepertinya Jimin harus mengganti semua sprei dan selimutnya usai mereka melakukan seks. Jimin hanya ingin Yoongi nya nyaman tertidur dengan sprei dan selimut yang bersih.

Tadinya Jimin ingin mengisi perutnya usai bercinta dengan Yoongi, ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo minta diisi, tapi melihat Yoongi yang langsung tertidur Jimin pun memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. Jimin tidak mau makan sendirian sedangkan Yoongi nya tidur karna kelelahan yang diakibatkan oleh Jimin sendiri.

Biar saja mereka akan makan setelah bangun nanti. Sekarang ini asalkan memeluk Yoongi, Jimin sudah menghentikan cacing-cacing diperutnya berhenti berdemo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai hai Dycho balik lagi nih~ duhh apa ini, tambah ngaco aja deh otak gue, ceritanya jadi entah kek gimana jadinya. Maafkeun yah, ini tanpa dibaca ulang, so kalo ada typo dan sebagainya maafkeun diriku yang lemah/? ini Hihi

NC nya gimana nih para minyuners yang mecyum? Apa masih kurang panaskah? Aku udah semaksimal mungkin loh bikin enceh nya, bermodalkan otakku yang polhos ini :v Kalo kurang panas juga maklumi aja ya, kan aku belom berpengalaman kek author2 sunbae yang kadar kemesyumannya udah diatas rata-rata wkwk

Sekarang ini Minyun shipper lagi booming banget yah~ shipper ini tambah banyak peminatnya hihi betewe pasti udah pada liat kan BTS Summer in Dubai? Wah Jimin ama Yoongi berasa lagi photo prewed ajadah, iya prewed mulu tapi nikahnya belom aja Haha

Sekali lagi big thanks buat yang ninggalin jejaknya di chapter kemaren, alapyuu :*

Satnight pada kemana nih minimers? Aku sih dirumah aja, ga ada yang ngapelin /curcol/ hiks

Happy Satnight Minimers tercintah~

Masih mau tinggalkan jejak kan? Hehe

See u yaa~ paipai

 **Dyah Cho**


End file.
